Crossfire
by neverlands-star
Summary: Kya moved across the country with her aunt to Beacon Hills to escape trouble. Little did Kya know she was only running into even more trouble than she could ask for...and she may have even lead more trouble for the werewolves of Beacon Hills to deal with... Slight AU S3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N~ Oh no! What have I done…Well. I rewrote this. Again. I wasn't satisfied with my SECOND attempt…then I went through where I wanted to go with the story and…this happened. So please (really I'm begging you) read on? I really think (well…hope) it's better this way. And this way I can work more with Kya's character…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Kya, Grace, and any other OC's that may make an appearance. Everything else belongs to the wonderful and amazing Jeff Davis. Thank you for creating the brilliance that is Teen Wolf. ;D**

* * *

Two particularly heavy boxes landed on the wooden floor of Kya Reach's new home. It was a nice house, certainly not over the top, but just perfect for her new life in Beacon Hills. The girl nudged the two boxes a little to the right with the tip of her boot so they wouldn't be right in the doorway of her bedroom.

A sigh flew by her lips, not one of exhaustion, more of a sigh of relief. She walked back downstairs, wandering through the house. There seemed to be an endless amount of windows which allowed natural light to pour into the rooms. There were hardwood floors, walls that would need to be repainted (as her aunt wasn't a fan of yellow); otherwise it was a perfect home for the two of them.

"You'll like it here Kya."

Kya glanced over her shoulder only to see her aunt standing in the doorway of the living room. A brief smile flashed across her face as she said, "I know Aunt Grace."

Grace Chasseur's face lit up with a brilliant smile at her niece's positive reaction. "Why don't you start unpacking things in the kitchen?"

Kya nodded before turning to head into the kitchen, which was connected to the living room. The kitchen was…quaint. The walls were painted a powder blue, the floor covered in white linoleum. Just like the rest of the house, sunlight streamed through the windows. The old gas stove resting between two counters just added to the charming feel the room gave off.

She set to work unpacking boxes, starting off with one labeled utensils. She organized them in a drawer just the way she knew her aunt would like them, then started with the pots and pans. It wasn't too long before she had a microwave, coffee maker, toaster, and all of the plates, bowls, and cups in their proper places.

Kya found her aunt in the living room arranging picture frames on a shelf while humming a familiar song underneath her breath. Kya paused, glancing around the room. The couch was pushed all the way back against the wall. Way too far from the television, in Kya's opinion.

She moved next to the couch and pushed it away from the wall. Aunt Grace looked over, raising an eyebrow as she watched her niece move it so it was in the middle of the open room, a few yards from the television. Kya straightened up. Her brows furrowed as a certain photo caught her eyes.

"I haven't seen that picture in forever." She commented.

Grace seemed stumped for a moment. She tucked a strand of auburn hair behind her ears, her eyes traveling to the photo sitting right in the middle of the shelf. "Guess you're right. I figured it was time to put it out." Grace's twinkled as sunlight hit them, so full of emotion she'd kept buried for the past years.

"That was a long time ago," Kya muttered. "Everything was better then," She continued.

Grace's nod was a silent agreement. The twenty seven year old hated to admit that Kya was right. But there was no denying that she was. She reached out and picked the frame up. She held it in her hands carefully, like if she weren't too careful she might break it.

Kya pursed her lips. "I'm going to go unpack in my room." Before the words had left her mouth she was already halfway to the staircase that would lead upstairs.

"Don't forget that you start school tomorrow Kya," Grace said softly.

Kya's hand rested on the banister, her green eyes trained on her aunt. "I know. I'll set my alarm." Then Kya was gone, hurrying up the stairs, and disappearing into her room.

«·´`·.¸ ¸.·´`·»

Kya had never been good with getting to school on time so it came as a shock when she arrived five minutes early. Roaming the halls in search of the office wasn't quite as bad as she'd assumed it would be. She'd never been 'the new kid'. She'd never had to face the stares or hear the whispers. Students were already making assumptions about her.

Aunt Grace had assured her Beacon Hills High would be just what she needed. A fresh start. A place where nobody knew her. Of course, if they wanted it wouldn't be hard to connect the dots. Grace had lived in Beacon Hills with Kya's mother before Kya had been born. If anyone remembered the Chasseur family, Kya didn't know.

"Hello? I need to get my schedule?" Kya fidgeted in the doorway of the office.

The secretary, a plump woman with graying brown hair, glanced up in surprise. "Your name dear?"

Kya's face softened at the motherly tone the older woman used. "Kya Reach."

The woman spun around in her chair, rolled over to a file cabinet, flipped through a few folders, and was quickly back in her former spot. "Here you go sweetheart." The woman proceeded to tell Kya where her classes were, where her locker was located, and the way to the cafeteria for when lunch rolled around.

Despite the directions she'd received, she'd still gotten lost finding her first class. After a student (who seemed annoyed with her) pointed her in the right direction, she was quick to make it to class. Math was just as boring and awful as she remembered. The teacher was quick to introduce her to the class and have her seated. To Kya's disappointment he'd placed her right up front, exactly where she didn't want to be.

After Geometry, she got lost on her way to World History. That was _before_ some boy accidentally bumped into her. He seemed to be about her age and he was…cute. Unfortunately she'd probably run him off by growling at him. After that little incident he'd probably run off to tell his friends what a freak she was.

By the time Kya trudged into her English class she wanted to go home. However, she knew Aunt Grace wouldn't appreciate her skipping school. Especially on her first day.

Still, she'd yet to actually talk to any other students. Making new friends was a lot harder than people made it out to be. Everybody here seemed to give her a strange look and avoid her.

Kya found herself a seat in the very back left of the class, thankfully. After setting her books down, she let her bag drop to the floor with a loud thud. She slid into her desk, slumping back into the uncomfortable seat. Students filed into the room, not a single one glancing back at her.

As the last three students filtered in before the tardy bell rang, the familiar sound of phones chiming from texts filled the semi-noisy room. Kya jumped at the sound of her phone buzzing, the phone she just about always left on vibrate. It was a very rare occasion that her cell had the ringer turned up, simply because it annoyed her.

She'd rather listen to buzzing than she would ringing.

"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds," Kya then glanced up only to see their teacher walking into the classroom, cell phone in hand, "and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky – seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness."

Ms. Blake was a fairly tall woman with curly, brown hair. Her dark eyes surveyed the room, lips hinting at a smile as she said, "_That_ is the closing line to the first book we'll be reading, and that will also be the last text any of you will get in my class." She gave the students a full smile. "Turn your phones off."

Students shuffled about, turning their phones of and putting them away. In the back Kya did the same, discarding the cell phone in her bag. Then she turned her attention back to Ms. Blake who was now explaining the book they'd be reading and have assignments over.

Kya settled into a comfortable position, blowing a strand of dark blonde hair out of her eyes. She hoped the book they'd be reading was good. Of course, Kya wouldn't turn down a good book. She generally liked reading, she just never got to do it as much as she would have liked.

"Mr. McCall? Can I see you in the hallway?" Ms. Blake gestured towards the door, eyes trained on whom Kya assumed was 'Mr. McCall'.

He was average height, had dark hair, a nice tan, seemingly muscular body, and had an uneven jaw that was nearly endearing. All in all, he was fairly attractive. Kya watched him with interest, something about him standing out from the rest of the students. Something she easily recognized.

Kya grumbled under her breath, propping her elbow on the desk so she could rest her cheek against her palm. She didn't nearly care enough to eavesdrop on Ms. Blake and Mr. McCall's conversation so she directed a bored gaze towards the front of the classroom.

Ms. Blake walked in moments later, looking slightly satisfied with whatever had been said outside. She turned around and began talking about their homework for the night, how they'd have to grab their books before leaving class. It was just as she turned around and began writing on the assignment down on the chalkboard, that it happened.

Much like the other students in the room, Kya jumped at the sound of something smacking against the window. It was more of a bone-crunching, blood splattering sort of smack.

Her eyes trained on the bloody spot now decorating the window. Black feathers stuck in the blood. A bird though? What sort of bird is stupid enough to fly straight into the window?

Ms. Blake slowly walked towards the windows, her eyes raised in something along the lines of shock and wonder. Kya followed the older woman's gaze, her own eyes widening at the sight of a giant flock of birds flying straight towards the school.

The girl's stomach churned at the sight. She flinched when another bird hit the window. Yet another animal followed, hitting the glass with more force. After that it seemed like the birds were being pelted at the glass, one finally smashing right through.

Shards of glass flew everywhere as more and more birds broke through. They cawed and screeched. Student's panicked screams joined in with the awful noises, desks screeching against the floor as they were moved out of the way. Ms. Blake was suddenly shouting for the students to get down, all the while holding a student to her as if to shield them.

But what good would it do to shield the students from this? The birds were going insane. They were landing on teenagers, pecking and scratching at them.

Something heavy hit Kya in the side of the head before she even registered what was going on. She quickly heeded Ms. Blake's advice, throwing herself to the floor. She bowed her head, using her arms to shield her head.

The sounds of the bird's shrieks gradually died down, replaced by the sound of police sirens. The students slowly climbed to their feet, legs and hands shaking, while some chose to remain on the ground. They were obviously freaked out.

As everyone began moving around Kya scrambled to her feet. She touched the side of her face and when she pulled her hand away her fingertips were stained with blood. And shaking. Her hands shook violently, whether from the shock of what had just happened, or how badly it had frightened her.

She set into motion, grabbing her books and shoving them into her bag. She was freaked out now. She stumbled towards the front of the classroom, nearly tripping over her own feet. Kya slowly sat down in a stray desk.

Her fingers fumbled with her cell phone as she typed in her aunt's number. When it began dialing she pressed it to her ear.

. But Kya "Hello?"

"Aunt Grace," Kya breathed out, "Something happened, here at the school and I-"

"What happened Kya? _What happened_?" Her aunt put extra emphasis on the words, perhaps suspecting something _else_ happened, something that hadn't happened in a long time.

"N-nothing Aunt Grace. Just these birds, they were hitting the windows and they kept coming, and the classroom is a mess and-"

"Kya take a deep breath." Aunt Grace's voice fell into a calm tone as her brain processed nothing too serious had happened.

"Sorry," Kya cleared her throat, "Is it alright if I come home?"

"No. You need to stay in school Kya." Kya felt a twinge of disappointment as Grace shuffled papers around on the other end of the phone. "You told me you'd try this year Kya. Do I need to remind you that you nearly failed last year because of your lack of attendance?"

"No…" Kya grumbled.

"Alright then. You can tell me when you get home." Grace reasoned, quickly bidding her niece goodbye.

Kya sighed, slipping the phone into the front pocket of her jeans. It looked like she'd be staying at school then. If she could even make it through the day. Her attendance record at her last school had been rather poor. She'd always made herself scarce, not that it was completely her fault. She'd been worried about other things at the time.

She'd spent her entire summer in school. Summer school had been absolutely boring but Kya had drug through it, barely passing with high C's and low B's.

The police arrived shortly and Kya caught the sheriff to someone's dad. She turned her head the side, listening as he discussed something with him.

"My son tells me you're a hunter."

Kya trained her eyes on the man the sheriff was talking to. He was a nice looking man, like the kind of guy she would approve of her aunt dating. Not that her aunt was into dating. She hadn't dated anybody since the death of her husband.

The man explained that he didn't hunt anymore, but Kya's interest quickly disappeared as she glanced back at her teacher who seemed to be in shock. Which was perfectly understandable. Kya was pretty shaken up herself.

But what had caused the animals to act up?

«·´`·.¸ ¸.·´`·»

"Aunt Grace, I'm home!" Kya belted out as soon as she stepped foot over the threshold. She dropped her bag on the floor, trudging into the kitchen where she found her aunt cooking up a storm.

Which meant something was wrong.

Kya's aunt only cooked when something was wrong. It was a nervous tick she had. If she felt nervous or freaked out she started cooking, and boy could she cook. From what Kya could tell she was busy stir-frying mushrooms, the smell of the Worcestershire sauce fairly strong.

"Hey Kya!" Grace's voice was over cheery as she shuffled over to the counter.

Kya watched with a raised eyebrow as she seasoned hamburger patties. "How was school?"

"Fantastic." Kya deadpanned.

"That's great!" Grace's lips stretched into what was supposed to be a genuine smile.

Kya rolled her eyes, a gesture her aunt missed as she moved around the kitchen again. "No it's not…what's going on Aunt Grace?" Kya leaned back against the counter, folding her arms over her chest. She watched as her aunt's hands stilled.

"Nothing Kya…nothing that you need to worry about." Grace nodded once to confirm this despite the resigned tone she used.

Kya ran her eyes over her aunt. She was slumping more than usual and the right side of her mouth seemed to be drawn down more than usual. They'd only been in Beacon Hills for a few days now, so what on earth could be making her aunt seem so tired?

She didn't bother pointing out that her aunt was lying to her. Whatever it was on Grace's mind _was_ something Kya should probably be worried about. Grace had apparently decided it was better to keep it from Kya though.

"Alright." Kya said reluctantly.

Grace wrung her hands together, her smile more real this time. As always the left side of her mouth lifted higher than the right side which was pulled down by a scar. It was something Kya would always remember. Even now as she examined the scar, she felt a twinge of guilt. It started right above Grace's right eye, causing a permanent split in her eyebrows, then it traveled from there over her eye. The scar brushed against the corner of her mouth, forever causing it to pull downwards.

Grace had never seemed to be too upset over the scar. Kya had always known better though. When they'd lived in Florida she'd used her hair to shield half of her face when they went out in public. Nobody knew what had really happened, but they all had their theories.

"Now, how was school really today?" Grace moved back to stir the mushrooms, a brief flicker of worry passing across her face.

"Weird," Kya stated as she slid onto a barstool at the island, "The birds, they just kept ramming into the windows. It was freaky." She shook her head, brows furrowing as she thought about the birds.

"The _rest_ of school though?"

"It wasn't that bad," Kya confessed, "P.E. was okay. It was nice to do something physical for once. Math's going to blow though." She didn't admit to her aunt that biology was probably going to be the same way, instead choosing to clamp her mouth shut and wait for Grace's response.

"If you end up struggling just find a tutor." Grace reasoned.

Kya remained silent as Grace shuffled around the kitchen. She watched her aunt flip hamburger steaks in the frying pan. The food smelled amazing. It just reminded Kya how hungry she really was.

"How was _your_ day?" Kya suddenly asked.

Unfortunately her question didn't faze Grace like she'd hoped it would. Instead Grace kept her back turned to her niece as she said, "Good. I met up with a few old friends."

"Old friends?" Kya echoed.

"Yes…well old friends of Julie's."

Kya frowned at the mention of her mother, someone who wasn't mentioned often. Why would Grace be visiting friends of her elder sister? That in itself seemed rather suspicious. Not that Kya would attest the suspicion. But she could still wonder.

* * *

**So…thoughts please? Review…please? (I KNOW you're all out there xD) Is this version better. In the…next-ish (or maybe after that) chapter she'll probably meet Isaac. Scott and Stiles in the next one…Can anybody guess who she growled at? (This is important…;D) xD**

**Until next update!**

**~neverlands-star**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N~ Thank you for those who reviewed (seriously though I love you guys). And I'm glad you all like the rewrite so far. I'm actually liking it a lot better too.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for any OC's that make an appearance.**

* * *

"Man I'm telling you, she's not normal." Stiles insistent voice cut through the semi-quiet house. The only other sounds were Derek's shuffling around as he healed an unconscious Isaac.

"Who? Ms. Blake? She seems perfectly nor-" Scott started to say, glancing up at Stiles who was standing off to the side of him.

"No, _no_, not Ms. Blake. The new girl."

"New girl?" Scott raised an eyebrow, not recalling a new girl. Then again, he hadn't been in school for long, and he certainly hadn't been keeping a look out for new students.

"_Yes_!" Stiles threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Stiles…you're not exactly normal either," Scott retorted.

Stiles leveled his best friend with a glare. "Yeah, well I'm not the one who growls. I figured that was more your department." Stiles shot back.

"She growled at you?" Scott guessed, this time sending Stiles a questioning look.

"Yeah. I accidentally bumped into her in the hall and she growled at me." Stiles placed a hand on his left hip, his other arm hanging at his side. "That's not exactly something normal teenagers do."

Scott took Stiles words into consideration, folding his arms over his muscular chest. "I'll talk to her. See what she is." He shrugged his shoulder, noticing that Derek was now walking towards the two of them.

He straightened his back at the sight of the alpha, pushing Stiles theories about the new girl to the back of his mind. Now, he was excited, if not a little nervous. He knew it what he was about to have done couldn't exactly be painless, but it would be permanent. And that's what he wanted. Permanent.

«·´`·.¸ ¸.·´`·»

Kya had settled herself in the living room, with _Heart of Darkness_ by Joseph Conrad held in her hand. She'd been reading for about the past half hour with no luck. So far she hadn't made it too far in the book. Not that it _that_ good of a book in the first place. She really had no interest in it.

Unfortunately Aunt Grace had been rather adamant that Kya take at least thirty five minutes a day to dedicate to reading (she had, apparently, spoken to Ms. Blake).

She heaved a sigh. School had seemed to fly by. Then again, she hadn't paid an awful lot of attention in most of her classes. Although, she had enjoyed P.E., crazy as it may have sounded. Coach Finstock was a little…out there, but she found that he was comical in his own way.

"Kya, what are you going to be doing Friday?" Grace poked her head into the living room, her cheek smudged with flour.

Kya twisted around to look back at her aunt. She'd been in the kitchen most of the day. Again. "Nothing I don't guess."

"Good. We're having a guest over. I'd really like for you to meet him." A small smile spread across Grace's lips, the crease on her forehead lessening a little.

Kya waggled her brows at her aunt. "So our guest is a _him_ huh?"

Grace's eyes widened, her lips parting in surprise. "Kya!" A frown quickly replaced her look of surprise. "He's coming for a specific reason. Besides, _I_ am _not_ interested in him." Something along the lines of disgust flickered across her face.

It was a look Kya recognized well. One she'd seen often when they'd lived back in Florida. She'd never seen the look directed towards herself, but she often wondered if her aunt didn't feel just an ounce of that same repulsion towards Kya.

"Sorry," Kya apologized.

Grace's face fell into her same nervous smile that Kya had seen every day since they'd left. "It's alright. Why don't you come help out?"

Kya jumped right up, tossing her book to the side, leaving it behind totally forgotten. If helping her aunt bake meant getting out of homework, she was all for it. Sure, Kya was an awful cook. Anytime she attempted to cook it was either raw or overcooked. There was no happy medium for her.

There were times when she wished she could cook. Her mother had always been an outstanding cook. Julie could make the sweetest desserts, the tangiest meals, and the most mouth-watering breakfasts. The family had always looked forward to Julie's meals, despite the frequent arguments that would break out.

"Aunt Grace," Kya started to say as she passed two eggs to Grace, "Don't you think it's weird? That they haven't come after us yet?"

Grace cracked the two eggs into the bowl, using the whisk to stir them in with the mix. "No. I doubt we're at the top of their list of priorities."

Taking her aunt's words into consideration, she moved to fill the measuring cup with milk. It made sense. They didn't have to worry about Grace and Kya anymore. Although, Kya knew better than anybody how they could be.

Especially when they thought they were being betrayed.

«·´`·.¸ ¸.·´`·»

The next day of school was an interesting one.

At least, Kya thought so.

Her first few classes went by without a problem, although she did smell something particularly odd in English. Something…familiar really. A scent she'd been around most of her life. But she'd hadn't had the chance to place the smell.

It was when she was walking down the hall that she caught the scent again. Her feet came to a total halt, just right outside a classroom door. Her brows furrowed, noting how much more pungent it was this time. She carefully edged closer to the door, casually leaning against the door.

"This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle, thank you." Kya listened to the unfamiliar male voice say, "And this one, who shot about thirty arrows into me and my pack."

Kya's brows furrowed at the odd choice of words. She momentarily considered peeking into the room, but decided against it. Pushing away from the wall, she continued down the hall to her next class. Curiosity to know who had been speaking burned at the back of her mind. But in a way she knew it was none of her business.

She veered her way to a door leading outside, figuring that would be the best place to spend her free period. Once outside she settled herself on the front steps, tossing her backpack on the step below her.

"Guess I should start with geometry…" Kya mumbled to herself, pulling her geometry out of the bag along with a pencil and notebook.

She flipped to the right page, staring blankly at the math problems. She had a lot to do; their teacher had figured it was okay to assign them twenty two problems due tomorrow.

Kya set to work on the math problems. Despite her dislike of the subject, she knew better to put it off like she normally would.

It wasn't too long before the tardy bell rang. Following that tardy bell was the sound of the doors of the school swinging open, squeaking as if to say they needed a bit WD-40. Footsteps lightly thudded against the concrete steps, the person taking them two at a time. Kya glanced over only to see a man who was a fairly good size. He was fairly lean with rugged good looks, a bad-boy kind of hot.

He spared her a quick look, a frown tugging at the corner of his lips, shattering the stoic look on his face. She returned the look he was giving her, frowning herself as she openly watched him head towards a black vehicle. When he swung himself into the driver's side of the car and peeled out of the parking lot, she returned to her homework.

She made it through half of the problems before the bell rang, signaling the end of fifth period and the beginning of lunch. Kya packed her bag back up, slinging it over her should with ease as she stood up. It didn't take her too long to find her way to the cafeteria, meaning she was just now beginning to get the hang of finding her way around school.

Once she had a lunch tray in hand she scanned the cafeteria for an empty table to sit at. In the past few days she'd sat by herself. Nobody here seemed particularly ready to make friends, but Kya hadn't been particularly sociable.

She quickly found herself a place to sit down at, dropping her bag to the floor without giving it a single thought.

"Hey!" A chair screeched as it was drug across the linoleum floor of the lunchroom. Kya glanced up only to see a girl plop down across from her.

"Hi?" Kya raised an eyebrow at the other girl.

"I'm Zoe! Nice to meet you." A quick smile revealed a set of slightly crooked teeth that seemed fitting for her, as did the spattering of freckles across her high cheekbones. Zoe's deep, rich brown hair fell in wild ringlets past her shoulders, her blue eyes bright as she looked at Kya.

"Nice to meet you too," Kya said, returning the pleasantries with a small smile.

"So," Zoe said, leaning forward to peer at the other girl, "How long have you been in Beacon Hills?"

"About two weeks now," Kya answered hesitantly, "Me and my aunt arrived about a week and a half before school started."

"Really?" Zoe inquired. "Where ya from?"

"Florida…" Kya creased her eyebrows. She was torn between feeling slightly weirded out by this girl, or happy at the fact she was actually talking to her.

"Damn, you two traveled all the way across the country." Zoe gaped at Kya, seemingly surprised at the simple fact Kya had revealed. "Why the long move?"

Now Kya figured was a good time to put Zoe's nosy questions to a halt. She leaned back in her chair, folding her arms over her chest. "My aunt lived here before. She wanted to move back, so we did."

Zoe nodded as if she understood what Kya was saying. Then her eyes lit up again. "Look, Kya, the yearbook staff is short a member…and I was wondering if you'd like to help out."

"Why?" Kya asked blatantly.

"Well," Zoe furrowed her dark brows, "It'd help you get to know the students…plus we really need a photographer. Our last guy…uh…well he's sort of…dead now."

"Dead?"

"He was murdered last year." Zoe's voice lowered to a whisper as she leaned forward again. "Drowned actually. _But_, I swear that doesn't come with the job description."

Kya thought about Zoe's offer. If she accepted that would mean she'd probably have to attend school events. Not only that, but she'd also probably have to carry a camera around school. Take pictures of the students; maybe meet with the yearbook team. But, that would also mean being able to do something semi-normal.

"Why not." Kya sighed, figuring she might as well give it a shot. If worse came to worse she'd just come up with a reason she could no longer take part. But for now she needed _something_ to do. Why not give taking pictures a shot.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Zoe's grin seemed to widen, if that was even possible. How was it someone could be so cheery and smiley? "We meet after school Monday's and Thursday's." Then without another word, Zoe pushed her chair bag and left, leaving Kya all alone once more.

Kya stared quizzically at the food she'd been pushing around. This meant she was technically part of the yearbook staff.

"Well then…" Kya muttered, pushing herself out of her chair. Without muttering another word to herself, she went to throw her tray away. She wasn't really feeling particularly hungry, especially not after downing her aunt's delicious blueberry pancakes that morning.

After tossing her tray away she turned on her heels, only to find herself colliding with a teenage boy. The boy's tray went flying while Kya stumbled backwards from the impact. A tan hand shot out to snatch the tray although food still flew through the air and hit the floor.

"Sorry about that." Kya met the boy's brown eyes, only to find him smiling apologetically. She analyzed the rest of his face, noting the endearing uneven jaw line, the dark hair, and the lean, muscular body.

"It's alright. I should have been watching where I was going." She shrugged her small shoulder, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Well," The boy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I should probably get going."

"Me too." Kya took a few steps backwards, her eyes narrowed slightly when she spotted the boy she'd growled at standing not too far off behind him, attempting to look inconspicuous. Unfortunately for him, he didn't seem to be very good at being unnoticeable. "I'm Kya by the way."

"Scott." He returned with a friendly smile that Kya couldn't help but return.

She nodded her head once before fully turning around, heading towards the cafeteria's exit. Setting off towards biology, she kept the boy's name in mind, knowing that she recognized his scent because it was the same one she'd smelled in English.

* * *

**So chapter 2. What do you guys think of Zoe (who is just a minor character). I'm trying to flesh out Kya's character, give her something to do and people to meet. Who can guess who it was she saw walk out of the school? ;D Isaac will (hopefully) be making an appearance soon. o.O But tell me your thoughts, your ideas, your critique's on how I can improve. **

**Also. The new episode tonight. Is anybody else just...in total awe? This is making me rethink my own story...like doing it AU or something to where it's not following season 3...because...I just can't live up to that xD**

**And Isaac...wow...just...I love him T_T**

**~neverlands-star**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my OC's. Everything else belongs to Jeff Davis...That is all. **

* * *

Isaac never would have guessed that tracking Boyd and Cora would be so difficult. They'd both ran off, which left Scott, Derek, and himself with the option of finding Mr. Argent for help.

Derek had gone ahead of Isaac to the car which was parked off near the woods. The teen boy broke into a light jog, knowing if he didn't hurry he'd get a good scolding. Boyd and Cora were out of control, meaning they had to move quickly before someone was seriously injured.

Isaac wasn't too far off from the car when he paused, something catching his attention. He listened intently. The sound of feet hitting the ground immediately caught his notice. Momentarily, he considered continuing on to the car, just leaving and not worrying about it. But, he also knew that it wasn't Scott, Boyd, Cora, _or_ Derek. This was a new scent entirely. One he didn't recognize.

It was just seconds later that a figure came tumbling out of the woods. Isaac's eyes widened, stepping back in surprise as it almost collided with him. The figure stumbled into a patch of moonlight, revealing that it was a girl who could have been his age.

She spared a quick glance at Isaac, her eyes slightly panicked.

"Are you okay?" Isaac finally managed to ask.

The girl trained her eyes on him. She looked an absolute mess, not that Isaac was going to point that out. He knew how girls could be when it came to their appearance, although she didn't seem to care too much about how she looked at the moment. Her hair was thrown back in the messiest ponytail he'd ever seen, her face smudged with dirt and possibly caked with blood.

Actually he knew it was blood. He could easily smell it from where he stood, and some other scent that told him she wasn't human.

"I-"

A vicious howl tore through the air. The girl's eyes widened and flashed a bright gold in response, only proving Isaac's suspicions. She lurched backwards, her unspoken words hanging in the air like a desperate plea.

Without another word she spun around and darted past Isaac, leaving him to wonder what she was running from. By the sounds of it, it could only be another werewolf. But who? It hadn't been Derek, Scott, Boyd, or Cora. _Who_ then? Unless it was one of the alphas, and that seemed unlikely.

What would they need with a beta, after all?

A frown curled Isaac's lips and he immediately set back off towards where Derek was waiting. He had so many questions, but only one really bothered him.

What sort of trouble had come to Beacon Hills this time?

«·´`·.¸ ¸.·´`·»

"What happened?" Were the very first words out of Derek's mouth as soon as Isaac swung himself into the car.

It didn't take long for his alpha to catch on. Perhaps Isaac wore his curiosity and slight worry on his face. Surely he wasn't being that obvious about it though.

"I was heading here," he said, "But a girl ran out of the woods…she was like us and there was a howl…" Isaac allowed his words to trail off, folding him arms over his chest as he stared at the dashboard.

"You heard it too?" Derek mused. He started the car, pulling off onto the road.

"What do you think it means?"

"Trouble," Derek answered bluntly.

The older man continued looking out, his eyes seeming to search for an answer that was clearly not in sight. He'd known there were other werewolves around, there had been ever since right after Gerard had left. However, he hadn't brought it up to Isaac or Scott.

Derek had caught the werewolf's scent one night, while they'd been searching for the runaway Erica and Boyd.

"What are we going to do?" Isaac suddenly asked, examining his alpha with curious eyes.

"Keep an eye out for the girl," Derek said, "If she's still alive." He added with a frown. "If you can, try to track her down."

"And if I can't?"

"_Try_." Derek repeated, giving Isaac a cool look that the younger boy knew all too well. It was the 'alpha look'. "For now, we need to take care of Boyd and Cora."

Isaac looked forward as Derek pulled into the parking lot, parking the car as Scott talked to Mr. Argent, feeling slightly guilty that he hadn't helped the girl.

«·´`·.¸ ¸.·´`·»

She was in _so_ much trouble.

Kya knew that as soon as she stumbled home at eight in the morning. Her feet tracked mud onto the hardwood floors. Her aunt was going to kill her for that, maybe after she got over the general reaction that her niece had almost been killed anyway. Maybe her aunt would even look past the fact that she wasn't supposed to be out during the full moon anyway.

"Kya Elise Reach."

The sixteen year old girl stopped dead in her tracks. She recognized that tone of voice well. Granted, her aunt hadn't had to use it often, but when she did Kya knew she was in trouble. She turned her eyes on her aunt, wincing at the stern look plastered on the older woman's face.

"Hey there Aunt Grace." Kya attempted feebly, her fake smile wavering.

Grace's face seemed to soften, especially when she saw the claw marks that had torn into Kya's tank top. It left a majority of her stomach visible. The once blue shirt was dirty and bloodied now, torn to shreds. Kya's face was grimy, bloody, and her hair was an absolute rat's nest. She barely resembled the girl Grace was used to seeing on a daily basis.

Instead she looked like a girl too small for her age, a girl who was frightened out of her mind, and a girl who still look totally determined.

"I'm not running again," Kya said before Grace could even conjure up something to say. "Not this time."

A frown tugged Grace's lips downwards, making the scarred side of her face more pronounced. "What are you going to do Kya? Fight? In case you've forgotten, you're _alone_. You're nothing against them."

"But I'm _not_ alone. There are others here Aunt Grace." Kya green eyes glinted with barely contained excitement at the newest revelation. "This time they're in another pack's territory."

Grace paused at Kya's words. She knew there were others in Beacon Hills like her; she just hadn't had the heart to tell Kya. Plus, she knew her niece was perfectly capable of finding out for herself.

"We'll see. Go get cleaned up for now." Grace watched as Kya trudged up the stairs, worry bubbling in the recesses of her mind.

She moved her fingers quickly locked the door, making sure to lock the deadbolt too. Granted, it wouldn't keep the sort of people after them out, but it would do enough to delay them. Even if for a few minutes.

Grace walked back to the kitchen where'd she'd been before; staring momentarily at the mess she'd made cooking breakfast. She sighed, shuffling around to clean the place up again. Grace constantly had to remind herself she didn't need to worry as much as she did. It was highly unlikely that they would make a move against Kya…not yet at least.

About thirty minutes later Kya came walking into the kitchen with renewed energy. Grace looked up, raising an eyebrow at her sixteen year old niece.

"What?" Kya asked.

"Nothing." Grace shook her head, returning to the cleaning she'd been doing. She knew that whatever her niece had seen last night, she wasn't going to stop until she found it.

"Hey, have you seen a boy with kind of curly, brown hair around town?" Kya popped the question out, her eyebrows scrunching together.

"Kya…" The tone Grace used was enough of an answer for Kya, but Grace still added, "Why don't you look around at school? Make some friends? Maybe you can find your mystery guy then."

Kya rolled her eyes at the older woman's choice of words. "He's not my 'mystery guy'." Kya muttered something about that being cliché, then said, "But he _may _just be the person I need to talk to." Kya popped her knuckles, a wicked grin gracing her lips at the very thought. "Either him or the boy from school…"

"For someone generally terrified of what they're facing, you seem awfully happy."

"It's called being optimistic Aunt Grace, you should try it sometime." Kya settled herself onto a barstool, playing with her fingers as she realized that maybe she'd hit a sore spot with her aunt. Grace would probably never be optimistic anymore. Not with what had happened in the past.

Kya glanced at her aunt's face while she wasn't paying attention. Moving to Beacon Hills had been a new start for Grace. In Florida she'd used her wavy hair to shield half of her face when out in public. She'd been ashamed of her scar, especially when she was around those who knew how she'd gotten it. But here, she wore her scar proudly. She didn't hide like she'd done before.

"Well, I think I'm going to crash." With a tired smile Kya slid from the barstool and headed back towards her bedroom. She was, without a doubt, tired out of her mind.

«·´`·.¸ ¸.·´`·»

"This is so confusing." Kya grumbled as she played with the camera, wondering just why she'd agreed to this whole photography thing. She didn't have as single clue _what_ she was doing. "Okay, I won't mess with it until later." She switched the camera off, glaring at the expensive piece of technology.

Kya wandered outside towards where the cross country team would be running for the day, following the directions Zoe had given her. She soon found them, some stretching while others were getting ready to start running.

Wait. How was she supposed to take pictures while they were running?

She turned the camera on; flipping through the different settings until finally managing to find the sports setting like Zoe had shown her. _Okay Kya, you can do this. It's just a camera. _Mental encouragement seemed to be the best course of action for this. For now.

Jogging a little towards the group of cross country kids, she snapped a few pictures, not bothering to see how they'd turned out. Coach Finstock shot her a quick look, but after seeing the camera in her hands he seemed to quickly dismiss her.

She took a quick look around at all the students. The only people she recognized were Scott, the boy she'd growled at, and that one boy looked just a _little_ familiar, but she couldn't place his face.

Just moments later the whistle blew and the cross country team all took off running. Kya watched for a minute, contemplating whether or not she should follow them or not. Zoe had technically given her specific instructions to follow them so she could 'catch them in action' instead of 'just tying their shoes', which was basically what Kya had gotten.

Taking off after the cross country team, she passed by a few of them, twisting her torso to snap a few pictures as she went along. She glanced around the group, wondering who she could get next. There was Scott, who was going off the trail…which was rather odd. It seemed almost as if he were actually following someone.

Who knew.

An ear-splitting scream pierced the ear just as Kya had decided to see where Scott had been going to. A shudder ran down Kya's spine, the scream giving her an unpleasant feeling of dream.

She broke into a jog, following the source of the scream with little problem. It didn't take her too long to find the group of students hovering a fairly good distance away from a tree. Kya came to a near instantaneous halt once she saw the boy tied to the tree, throat cut, and strangled with what appeared to be a dog leash.

Her face visibly paled at the sight. Scott was glancing between his one companion and the semi-familiar boy Kya couldn't place. She watched them as they walked off, wondering if she should see what she could hear of their conversation.

Instead she left the crime-scene, swallowing hard. While the full moon had been a tough night for her, it had been nothing compared to what had happened to that boy. Kya, at least, was still alive, even if she _could_ have been dead.

«·´`·.¸ ¸.·´`·»

Later on she found Zoe who was going through the photos she'd taken, a frown replaced by the normal, bubbly smile she wore. _That_ didn't bear well for Kya.

"Everything okay?" Kya asked when she approached the brunette girl.

Zoe glanced up at Kya, her eyes widening. "Yeah…it's just…these pictures kind of…suck." She stated bluntly.

She turned the camera to show Kya, and to Kya's horror half of them were blurry. There was one that _may_ have turned out alright. Unfortunately it was one of Scott, whose eyes had flashed in the picture.

Which, in itself, was conspicuous enough.

"Sorry…" Kya grumbled, casting an embarrassed look towards the ground.  
"It's alright," Zoe sighed, "I can find someone else to take pictures. Maybe you should find something else to do…like…cross country?"

Kya found the girl's suggestion fairly ironic considering that's what she'd been sent to take pictures of earlier. Of course, Kya figured that was Zoe's subtle way of telling Kya she needed to find something new to do because her photography skills sucked.

"Yeah…" Kya said resignedly, her nose wrinkling, "I'll talk to Ms. Morrell about getting my schedule changed…"

Zoe grinned, "That's great! C'mon, I'll help convince her you're better off there." Zoe wrapped her fingers around Kya's wrist, pulling the girl after her down the hallway.

Kya gave Zoe a blank stare, one the other girl didn't see. Zoe was quite pushy, but maybe that was because she obviously wanted to get rid of Kya. Or maybe she found Kya's lack of skills annoying, or maybe she just thought Kya in general was annoying. Zoe was, after all, a senior.

Thirty minutes later Kya walked out of the counselor's office with a new schedule. She quickly found her way to her next class, which was chemistry. About fifteen minutes later she found herself still wandering down the halls, hopelessly lost. Until she heard the commotion.

Instead of rushing to see what was going on, she peek around the corner only to see two blonde boys in the hallway. Her eyes narrowed as the one in the tan jacket grabbed the other blonde and flung him down the hallway. The boy wearing the black leather jacket skid against the floor, a groan emanating from his mouth in pain.

The other boy turned on his heels, walking away with an amused smirk. Before he turned left to go the other way he caught sight of Kya peering on at the scene. She raised an eyebrow at him, trying her best to ignore the scent _and_ the threatening glare he was giving her.

Instead she looked back on the other two boys, one with dark, curly hair and the blonde boy. The class and the teacher had all rushed out to see what was going on, and the teacher now seemed to be issuing the darker haired boy detention.

_Well_, Kya thought to herself as she walked around the corner and down the hall, _Better now than never to go to class._ She approached the group cautiously, veering around the boy's twin and whoever was helping him, and towards the teacher.

"Would you be Mr. Harris?" She asked after he'd instructed his class to get back into the room.

The man turned a beady-eyed gaze on the teenager and he said, "Yes. I suppose you're the newest addition to my class?" When Kya nodded he said, "Well get in the class and find a seat. If you're late to class again you'll get detention."

With an unhappy scowl, Kya moved into the classroom, glancing around for an empty seat. Her eyes scanned the room, passing by Scott, and a few others until they landed on a _very_ familiar face. Or she thought it was familiar. It certainly _looked_ like the boy she'd seen the night of the full moon. Plus, it was the boy from cross country earlier. Then she just hadn't been able to get a good look at him.

But the seat next to him was taken so Kya hurriedly scurried past his desk and straight towards the back where she found an empty seat. She set her books down, eyes seeking out the back of the boy's curly head.

Her eyes traveled to the chalkboard, reading over the words there as Mr. Harris went over inertia and momentum. She'd just have to try and catch the boy later. Either him or Scott. But she was going to talk to one of the, no matter what.

* * *

**A/N~**

**'Ello there! Thank you to those of you who reviewed! :) Also thank you to those who followed/faved the story ;D Don't forget to drop by and leave a review. Chapter 3. A lot of this will probably end up being slightly AU because I don't want to strictly follow along with S3. All of that may still be going on, but Kya herself won't necassarily be involved in it. Anywho. **

**And Isaac makes an appearance! I really hope I didn't butcher his character. The scene at the beginning was actually part of an AU story I was writing where he was looking for Erica and Boyd (it took place during the summer between S2 and S3) but I decided to incorperate it here. **

**Movin' along o.O **

**Until next update!**

**~neverlands-star**


	4. Chapter 4

It was her.

Isaac couldn't believe his eyes when the girl from the woods walked right into his chemistry class. At least he _thought_ it was the same girl. This girl's hair looked a lot tamer and she looked a _lot_ more cleaned up. Admittedly he hadn't been able to get a good look at the girl in the woods, but they had the same scent.

He looked back at Scott, quickly flicking his eyes towards the back of the classroom. Scott turned his head until his eyes landed on who Isaac was referring to. He was about to open his mouth to say something, but their teacher kindly stopped the two boys.

"Scott McCall would you perhaps like to join Mr. Lahey in detention?"

"No sir." Scott was quick to say, shaking his head adamantly at the prospect of having lunch-time detention.

Mr. Harris went on with teaching their lesson, but as much as Isaac tried to pay attention, he couldn't help but let his mind wander to the girl in the back.

She didn't even look like she was supposed to be in their grade, instead appearing like she should be in the eighth grade or a freshmen. The girl was much too small for her age, her height more than likely ranging around five foot one. All in all, there wasn't much to her.

When the bell rang Isaac caught up with Scott outside, occasionally glancing over his shoulder. "They set me up."

"I _know_ that." Scott sighed, refusing to tell Isaac 'I told you so'.

"So…you saw her too, right?" Isaac's quick change of subject was enough of to tell Scott that said girl was now out of hearing range.

"Yeah, I met her the other day."

Cue the surprised look from Isaac. "You did?"

"Yeah."

"And you didn't…bother mentioning it?" Isaac raised an eyebrow, knowing that Derek _knew_ there was another werewolf in town, he just didn't know who. The identity of the new werewolf seemed like the sort of thing Derek would want to know though.

"Something tells me that Kya's the least of our worries," Scott said, referring to the pack of alphas that had invaded Beacon Hills.

"As far as we know." Isaac slipped his hands in the pockets of his jeans, casting the other boy a quick look. "Something was chasing her the other night."

It bothered Isaac how easily Scott brushed off his suspicions of the girl. But he also understood that Scott was worried about the alphas. But Isaac knew better than anybody that just because someone didn't seem like a threat, didn't mean they actually weren't.

«·´`·.¸ ¸.·´`·»

"See, I told you joining cross country was a good idea." Zoe grinned as Kya came to a halt.

For P.E. Coach Finstock had decided to make them run laps. While most of the students had complained, Kya had been oddly compliant with running. Zoe had easily kept up with Kya's light jog and was now taking credit for suggesting cross country when her _real_ intentions had been to kick her off the yearbook staff.

"Yeah, you sure did." Kya agreed with her, not really in the mood for pointing out what Zoe had really been doing.

"Really though, it's a _much_ better extra-curricular activity than _yearbook_. You won't have to deal with Kara Knightly, she gossips too much for her own good." Kya cringed as Zoe continued naming off reasons she should be glad she'd joined cross country.

"Yep."

"Not only that, but have you _seen_ the guys on the cross country team?" Zoe continued babbling while Kya tuned her out, walking away to the dressing rooms so she could change out of her sweaty clothes.

"I haven't paid much attention." Kya had paid attention, mostly to the four young men who had easily capture her attention. The four others.

She was curious if they knew about _them_ yet, if they'd caught on that others had invaded Beacon Hills aside from her. "I'll have to introduce you to some people," Kya quickly wondered if there was a way out of that.

It wasn't that she minded meeting new people; she just knew not to get too attached. She'd done too much running, and she knew the people after her like the back of her hand. Getting attached had never been an option in Florida, she'd learned her lesson.

"Sounds great." Kya forced out a smile. She had to remind herself that she wasn't in Florida anymore. She was _alone_ now. No longer with _them_.

"Great!" Zoe bounded over to her locker, expertly pulling her clothes out and shimming out of her gym shorts. "You'll just _love_…"

From there Kya tuned the brunette girl out. Zoe really seemed like a nice girl. She _really_ did. But Kya's mind was elsewhere, far away from Zoe and her idea to introduce Kya to her friends.

When Kya was changed she slung her bag over her shoulders, feeling her cell phone vibrate. Instead of checking it like she normally would have, she trailed after Zoe to head to the cafeteria. She barely listened to Zoe's ramblings. She _barely_ avoided running into some poor freshmen (Zoe actually pulled her out of the way).

The cafeteria was a place Kya was going to learn to either hate or enjoy. The food was alright (much better than her old school's), the people were loud, and there were plenty of places to sit.

Kya could sit with Zoe. That would be perfectly okay. But, she could also find the two werewolves and sit with them. Not the blonde ones though, _they_ were exactly the sort of people she needed to avoid.

So, as Kya grabbed her tray and surveyed the cafeteria for any sight of them…she found nothing.

Nothing…nothing…but…there was something.

It was familiar. A _very _familiar scent. One she knew (almost) better than anybody else's. She'd spent most of her time back in Allen, Florida avoiding that very _stench_. The smell wasn't a hard one to avoid either. It reeked of a werewolf, a _desperate_ werewolf willing to do anything to please the alpha. Not to mention the disgustingly sweet perfume laced throughout it.

Kya considered it one of the most _awful_ odors she'd ever smelled in her life.

Her eyes darted about, mostly in a memorable panic. Then they landed on the one person she'd been dreading to see ever since leaving. The _one_ person she had _least_ expected to be there.

The tall girl looked up, her eyes flashing in recognition. A wicked smile spread across the girl's features, the corner's of her eyes turning upwards. For just a moment Kya could have sworn her eyes flashed yellow.

Kya felt the tray slipping from her fingers and it quickly clattered against the floor. Macaroni and cheese splattered against her black boots, the rest of the food hitting the floor. She felt Zoe's shocked gaze on her, but she paid her no attention. She was solely focused on the girl across the cafeteria.

And that was all it took for Kya Reach to turn on her heels and flee the cafeteria.

* * *

_It's always slightly depressing to see that only one person reviewed the story T_T BUT THANK YOU __aireagle92__ I truly do appreciate your review._

_Shorter chapter. Isaac realizes who le girl is. Zoe is revealed to be a girl who likes to ramble on and ON, scary girl introduced, and Kya runs off to puke her guts out because she is absolutely terrified. WOO! WHY you ask? (well maybe you're asking)...that will be revealed. Soon. Maybe next chapter. Idk. _

**_SPOILERS BELOW_**

_AND OHMYGOSH ANYBODY ELSE TOTALLY SPAZ AT THE NEW EPISODE TONIGHT? Dear goodness I was almost in tears at the point where Scott had the flare and just kajkfjefe. And Isaac T_T I just wanted to hug the dear boy. And just EVERYBODY. It was such an amazing episode and I was so scared Scott, Boyd, or Isaac (and yes...even Ethan...) was going to die. AND MS. BLAKE AND DEREK WHAT THE FLIP. SHE HAS FINALLY DONE WHAT ALL OF THE FEMALE (and maybe male) VIEWERS HAVE WANTED TO DO SINCE THE BEGINNING OF THE SHOW._

**_END SPOILERS_**

_Okay. Hehe...moving along. I um...drop a review in reply to my mini rant about the episode (what did YOU guys think O.o) and ALSO maybe, perhaps mentioning what you think of this chapter and etc._

_Love you all! (Not in a creepy way...)_

_~neverlands-star_


	5. Chapter 5

Kya had never vomited so much in her life.

When she'd gotten home from skipping her last two classes she'd rushed straight into the bathroom. Aunt Grace had immediately scurried after her, holding the girl's long hair out of her face as she kneeled over the toilet.

She ran her hand over her niece's back as she heaved once more. It took Kya a minute to recuperate, but she blindly reached for the wet washcloth her aunt was holding out for her. She wiped it over her mouth before moving to wash it out with mouthwash and brush her teeth.

Grace leaned against the frame of the door, watching Kya with concern. When Kya washed her mouth out one last time she rested her hands on the sink, head bowed with her hair shielding her face from view.

"What happened Kya?" Grace asked softly after giving the teenager a moment of silence.

Kya exhaled, thinking to herself. She knew if she told Grace then her aunt would probably freak out. She knew _they_ were here already, some of them at least, but they'd have gone as far to enroll their favorite little girl in school. If she didn't tell Grace she'd face punishment later on, which was something she could handle.

"Nothing Aunt Grace. Just a bad lunch." Kya's excuse was a lame one, but Grace laid off with just a worried look.

"Well, why don't I cook us up some cubed steak with sautéed mushrooms?" A tired smile lifted her lips as she ushered her niece out of the bathroom.  
"Sure thing," Kya muttered.

While Grace was cooking, Kya drug her homework to the kitchen table, spreading books and paper everywhere. She raked her fingers through her hair, a strand of dishwater blonde hair falling rebelliously into her eyes.

Kya moved on through her homework, starting out with the math and eventually progressing to the chemistry homework they'd been assigned. She ultimately skipped the history and decided to put off reading "Heart of Darkness" until later on. When she finished she put her papers in the right folders, piling her books on top of each other.

"I joined cross country today," Kya finally broke the silence that had fallen between her and Grace.

Grace shot her a surprised look. "Really? What about yearbook…?"

"Zoe was pretty adamant in _not _keeping me on the staff after seeing the pictures I took," Kya explained, small frown adorning her lips.

"Well, cross country will be good for you. Great exercise." Grace flipped one of the cued steaks. "That _is_ good, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess. It'll be good for me to get into _something_, and I don't mind the running." Actually, she welcomed it. It would be the perfect distraction for the sixteen year old. "There…are other werewolves on the team too…"

Her aunt's eyes visibly widened, but she quickly averted her surprised gaze to the food laying in front of her. Kya could have guessed Grace's reaction. She had always been horrified by the other race, she had been ever since she'd discovered the family secret.

Kya briefly considered mentioning the dead body that had been found on the school grounds, but brushed that thought aside. There was no need to further freak the woman out. Of course, Grace would eventually find out about the dead body. She just wouldn't find out from Kya.

Grace and Kya ate their early dinner in silence. Kya's fork scraped against her plate as she pushed her cubed steak around, mind wandering to several things at once. Like Scott and the other werewolf. Or the girl who had been in the cafeteria, the one who Kya had ran from.

Her eyelids fluttered close at the thought of _her_. She'd probably laughed her ass off when she'd seen Kya run from the cafeteria. But Kya wasn't even sure if she was ready to face the girl yet. Well, she wasn't ready to face any of _them_ yet.

"Aunt Grace, someone's here," Kya announced as the sound of feet hitting the sidewalk that lead up to their house, reached her ears.

Grace furrowed her brows, eyes flickering upwards. "Alright." She pushed away from the table just as the door bell rang. Kya watched her aunt walk into the living room, listening as the door pulled open. "Hello."

"Hi, we're um…looking for Kya?"

"Oh," Kya could practically _hear_ the smile her aunt was giving the boys, "Kya, it's for you!"

With a grumbled complaint Kya got up and trudged into the living room. To her surprise Scott and the other werewolf stood at her doorstep, looking awkward as her aunt stood there, staring at both of them.

"Um…hi." Kya furrowed her brows, wondering what on earth they were doing at _her_ house. Better yet, how had they found out where she lived in the first place. "What are you doing here?"

Cue a glare from her aunt, one Kya brushed off. "We wanted to check on you, we noticed you left school," Scott explained, the lie evident in his voice. They couldn't have noticed that she'd left school because neither boys had even been in the cafeteria, nor had she seen them when she left.

Kya shifted from one foot to the other, glancing over at her aunt. "You two can come in…and you don't have to lie. My aunt knows."

Grace's eyes seemed to widen as she processed Kya's words. She quickly looked between the two boys, the taller one and the shorter one. "I'll let the three of you talk." With a sudden frown Grace swept away into the kitchen, where she was probably going to prepare some sort of dessert.

It wasn't hard to make her nervous.

Kya sighed, moving to let the boys into the house. "Kya, by the way," She introduced herself to the boy with curly hair.

"Isaac," He returned with a quick smile.

"So," Kya said as she moved to sit on the couch, gesturing for them to take a seat too, "How'd you find out where I live?"

Scott and Isaac exchanged quick looks. "Zoe. She works in the office and got your address for us," Scott admitted sheepishly, offering her an apologetic smile.

"Ah…" Kya resisted the urge to roll her eyes, not the least surprised at Zoe's actions. Maybe she thought Kya was making new friends on her own or something, there was no telling. "You…you were in the woods the other night," Kya declared, pinning her eyes on Isaac.

"So that was you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah," Kya blew out a deep breath, leaning her head against the couch, "It was. So we all know then. You're werewolves, I'm a werewolf. But please, tell me, what are _two_ alphas doing at the school?"

"How did you know?" Scott questioned, seeming surprised at how easily she'd caught on.

"Please," She scoffed, "I haven't lost my sense of smell. I saw them both in the hallway."

"There's another pack in town," Scott was quick to explain, ignoring the warning look Isaac shot him, "A pack of alphas."

They watched as the girl's eyes widened in shock. Something clattered against the floor in the kitchen, something they all heard which Kya took to mean Scott was talking way too loud.

"What were you running from the other night?" The words left Isaac's mouth, and while Scott couldn't take them back for the boy, he _could_ give the boy a quick jab in the side with his elbow.

"They-" Kya stopped, her words getting caught in her throat as she tried to think of the right thing to say. She had originally wanted to talk to the other werewolves, maybe warn them of what was here. But now, knowing that there was an alpha pack here, she wasn't sure if she should say anything at all.

"Another pack."

To the teenager's surprise, it wasn't Kya that spoke, but Grace instead. She stood, leaning against the frame of the archway that led into the kitchen.

"They followed us here from Florida." Grace continued, drying the plate in her hands with a dishtowel.

"Why?"

Kya remained silent, instead choosing to look down at her hands when she heard Scott's question. She wasn't going to explain it to them, she'd let Grace do the explaining.

"They don't take well to people who leave, and this is about the third time Kya's run away. The _first_ time that I've ran away with her." Grace frowned, "She thinks if they realize they're in another pack's territory they'll leave."

"But…you don't think they will?" Scott guessed when he saw the contemplative look on the older woman's face.

"No," Grace answered curtly, "They don't care. I wouldn't mind if she could join another pack, it would be safer for her…but I don't want my niece involved in anything to do with the alphas in town."

Kya nearly turned and gaped at her aunt. She hadn't expected to the woman to be so blunt and straight to the point, nor quite as overprotective as she was being. She sucked in a quick breath. She couldn't blame Grace, not a bit. She'd already lost so much when it came to dealing with werewolves, so she had a valid reason to be so worried.

Kya's aunt turned and headed back into the kitchen, obviously done with the conversation. The teenage girl sighed as Grace disappeared, bowing her head to rub her temples in exasperation.

"You'll have to excuse her," Kya muttered, "She…has issues with werewolves. Look," She raised her head to stare at the two boys, "We can talk tomorrow during lunch or something. It's been a long day." She stood up abruptly.

"That's fine." Scott quickly spoke, standing up too.

Kya led them to the front door, opening it, bidding them goodbye, and watched the two boys leave. She sighed for what seemed like the millionth time. A bout of exhaustion washed over her, which made her realize just how tired she really was.

«·´`·.¸ ¸.·´`·»

Kya had originally considered seeking Zoe out first thing in the morning. Inside she craved the normalcy the other girl posed, but instead she ended up walking straight to her first class of the day. To her surprise she found caught sight of Isaac sitting at the back of the class, slumped in his seat.

She slid into an empty seat left of him, pulling her notebook and a pencil out. She spared the boy a glance, quickly looking back at her desk. Kya tugged at the bottom of her long-sleeved shirt, wondering if she should try and strike up some sort of conversation.

It was a brief consideration, one she nearly acted on if it hadn't been for their teacher who walked in, demanding their attention.

At the appearance of the teacher she sank down in her seat, tapping her pencil against the desk while he started a lesson on radians.

Geometry seemed to drag on forever, so it seemed to her. She sat through most of the lesson with her eyes narrowed at the board, but not really paying much attention. By the time the bell rang, signaling the end of class she already had her books packed into her bag.

Her next class wasn't much better. By the time she got to the girls locker room for cross country, she was itching to get outside and run. Kya was quick to change into the uniform Coach Finstock had given her. It was when Kya was tying her tennis shoes when the door of the locker room creaked open and a familiar scent invaded her senses.

"I don't understand _why_ Coach is insisting we go to that stupid ass track meet." A snort followed soon after, the girls heels clacking against the concrete floor.

"You're not going then?"

"Hell no." Came the short reply as the girl dropped her bag onto a bench.

Kya finished tying her laces, standing abruptly and making sure to lock her locker before scurrying out of the locker room. Before she slipped from the room she barely glanced over her should to see a familiar face smirking at her.

She broke into a jog, a well-known panic tugging at her heart. Not too far off she saw Isaac, Scott, and a boy whose name she didn't know. Considering she knew no one else, she jogged that way while trying to calm her rapidly beating heart down.

"You look a little pale," were the first words out of Isaac's mouth.

Kya considered coming up with some crap excuse about why she could have possibly appeared pale. Instead she lifted her shoulders in a careless shrug, but none of the boys missed how she cast a apprehensive glance over her shoulders.

They barely had enough time to introduce Stiles to Kya, whom offered the boy she'd growled at on her first a shaky smile. He made sure to mention the little incident, which she apologized for sheepishly. Then Coach Finstock had them running.

She surprisingly enjoyed the feel of the wind against her face. Her muscles seemed to burn in response when she picked up her speed in order to keep up with Isaac who was faster than her.

Running was a way for Kya to tune everything else out, to concentrate solely on one thing, and one thing only. Which, in most cases, could be a good thing. But in Kya's case, it wasn't always the best situation.

If she had been paying attention she would have noticed the familiar scent. She would have been prepared when someone roughly knocked their shoulder with hers, catching her off guard, and sending her tumbling towards the ground.

She hit fairly hard, not even having enough time to catch herself. In the distance she heard Coach Finstock yelling and telling her to get up and keep running. She shot a scowl in the general direction of the dark haired girl who had knocked her down. The girl didn't even bother sparing a backwards glance over her shoulder. She knew good and well that she'd done just enough to grate on Kya's nerves.

"You alright?"

Isaac had paused in his steady run when he'd seen Kya fall. He lowered himself into a crouch, his eyes lazily wandering off to the retreating figure of the other girl Kya was glaring at.

"Fine," Kya grunted as she climbed to her feet.

"Is _that_ why you can't decide if you're royally pissed off or scared?" Stiles slowed down next to them, waggling his eyebrows at the still glaring girl.

A blush colored Kya's cheeks. She kicked at the ground, not knowing to say to Stiles who was looking in the direction she'd been staring in moments ago.

"That girl…she's a werewolf isn't she?" When Kya nodded her head, a loud groan left he other boys mouth and he said, "Why can't there be anybody _normal_? Perfectly _human_, normal? What's wrong with being on Team Human?"

"Stilinski! Lahey! Reach! Get your asses in gear!"

"Yes Coach!" Kya and Stiles had both visibly winced at the sound of Coach telling them to get a move on.

The three teenagers started running and they soon caught up with a few others. Something Isaac noticed was that if they got too close to the girl that had knocked Kya down, the latter of the two would fall a little farther behind. She seemed to be trying to avoiding to the darker haired girl, while openly glaring. Stiles had been right. It seemed like Kya couldn't decide to be afraid or pissed off.

But who was this girl to evoke conflicting emotions from Kya? And why the hell was Kya so afraid of her?

* * *

_A/N~ _

_So. Kya is still a big chicken. Heh. _

_xD Thank you all very much for the reviews, I look forward to hearing from you about this chapter. Let me know if any of them seem OOC or not and how I can fix it. _

_NOW._

**_POSSIBLE SPOILDERS AHEAD_**

_THE FRICK. Boyd T_T Derek and I swear I've never seen him so emotional and close to tears. And SCOTT. HE IS A TRUE ALPHA. Good Lord this was too much for me to take in all at once. Isaac saved Ms. Blake (anybody else notice how she insinuated love during Teen Wolf Revelations...Ms. Blake hasn't known him that long though T_T idk it bothers me)._

_Daniel Sharman is so adorable though. And his accent. Goodness._

_xD__** END SPOILERS **_

_~neverlands-star_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just any OC's that appear. **

* * *

Kya found it pitiful when she couldn't even sit with the one sort-of friend she'd made at Beacon Hills. Instead of sitting with Zoe like she had been doing, she sought out Scott, Isaac, and Stiles.

When she approached their table she hovered by it for a moment, awkwardly staring at the three boys as she asked, "Is it alright if I sit here?"

"Of course," Scott was the first to answer the timid looking girl, catching Stiles gaze as he raised an eyebrow at the werewolf boy.

Kya pushed the door around on her tray, occasionally allowed her eyes to raise and skim across the cafeteria until they landed on one person in particular. Then a scowl settled on her lips and she stabbed a piece of broccoli without mercy.

Then she realized that all three boys were staring at her.

"Uh…are you alright?" Stiles decided to be the one to ask what they were all wondering.

Kya blinked. Twice. Then she glanced up again, her eyes narrowing considerably before she decided to answer.

"Her name's Natalie," Kya said, gaze momentarily flickering to the three boys once again.

"Is she," Stiles leaned in, his eyes wide as he looked across at the girl, "_evil_?"

Kya stared at him blankly and said, "As evil as a fifteen year old, self-obsessed werewolf who doesn't know how to control herself can be."

"Wait," Scott questioned, "What do you mean _doesn't_ know how to control herself?"

A cynical expression flickered over the girl's face, one she directed in Natalie's direction. She watched the younger girl for a moment, as the kid flipped her dark tresses over her shoulder.

"He doesn't teach them how to control themselves," She stated, bitterness lacing the edges of her voice, "He lets them run rabid during the full moon."

"But…you said you were a part of the pack, you seemed perfectly fine the other night." Isaac pointed out.

"That's only because of my aunt, and if it had been any other night I still would have had difficulties controlling it," Kya leaned back in her seat, eyes traveling to the other side of the cafeteria, "I was terrified that night. The fear gave me something to concentrate on." The sole reason she hadn't lost control and ended up locked away in the basement as Kya had suggested to her aunt long ago.

Her aunt had been teaching her what her former alpha never had; control.

"But you would think their alpha would _want_ them to be able to control themselves…" Scott's voice trailed off as he thought about his own words, tapping his fingers against the table.

Kya said nothing, averting her eyes to the pushed around food on her tray. The alpha taught control to very few of his pack, just in case he were to ever need them during the full moon. But otherwise that was what wanted. Bloodthirsty werewolves running around rabid.

The girl allowed herself to cast another glance in Natalie's direction only to find the younger girl looking her way. A smirk curled Natalie's coral-tinted lips, a smug and satisfied one at that.

Kya's gaze snapped back to her tray, grinding her teeth together as her cheeks colored in shame. Why the hell was she so afraid of a fifteen year old girl?

After stabbing a few more pieces of broccoli she decided she wasn't quite so hungry after all, and her sudden need to see Natalie sprawled across the floor in pain wasn't satisfied. Not that that would ever be satisfied, she certainly couldn't lay the other girl out in the middle of the cafeteria. Actually, Kya was sure if faced with the option of running home to vomit again and facing Natalie; she'd choose the former of the two.

What a coward she was.

When the bell rang Scott and Stiles wandered off to their lockers, which left Kya with the choice to walk to chemistry with Isaac, or by herself.

So, she stuck by Isaac's side.

"Why are you scared of her?"

They were halfway to class when Isaac finally thought to ask the question he'd been wondering for a while now. Kya shoved her hands into the pocket of her worn out leather jacket, keeping her eyes firmly trained on the ground.

"Well…" Kya sorted through her thoughts, wondering how the best way to explain it would be, "She's…the alpha's daughter." Kya mumbled the last bit, carefully avoiding Isaac's surprised look.

"That's why you're scared of her?"

"I never said that," Kya mused, "They're serious though, if he'd decided to send his favorite little girl here. Asides from that…Natalie and I never got along in the first place."

Kya could have said more. She _felt_ as if she should, not to mention that she wanted to. Her aunt never wanted to hear Kya's rants about the girl's old pack. The word 'werewolf' was nearly taboo in Grace's house. She probably could have gone on forever ranting about the pack, but she really didn't want to overload Isaac with information.

Isaac was a nice guy, so Kya thought. To her he was a symbol of the friendship she could have with another werewolf. Something she had never really had with another person who wasn't family.

"Wait, so-"

"Later," Kya answered curtly as the two teenagers entered the chemistry class.

A familiar scent had invaded Kya's senses for what seemed like the hundredth time. Kya fell back behind Isaac, a sad attempt to hide herself as she trailed behind him. She was glad he didn't glance back at her, obviously already having figured out what she was trying to shield herself from.

* * *

Natalie sat in the very back of the room, her elbows propped up against the lab table. An amused smile was dancing across her lips as her eyes followed Isaac and small girl behind him. It was ridiculous that Kya hadn't grown any since the age of fourteen. Everybody had always talked about how _tall_ Kya was going to be, but it had turned out quite the opposite.

_In fact_, Natalie noted with a smug look, _she still looks like she's fourteen._

Where Kya's growth had seemed to be stunted, Natalie had flourished at the age of fourteen. She'd shot up several inches during that summer to where she towered over that pathetic excuse of a werewolf. She had inherited a perfectly curvy figure from her mother, along with her tan complexion, not to mention the blue eyes she sported. Natalie was in no way shy to admit that she looked good.

Natalie shifted in the uncomfortable barstool, crossing her feet at the ankle and tucking them beneath her seat. She watched as Kya slid in beside the curly haired boy, ducking her head to talk to him. A frown curled the dark haired girl's lips as she listened in to what they were saying.

They were talking about _school_.

A look of disgust crossed Natalie's features. If it were up to her she wouldn't even be at Beacon Hills High, instead she'd be at home being home schooled. And here _they_ were talking about math and cross country of all things. What good would that sort of information do Natalie? If she reported back to her father that all Kya was concerned about was school he would be displeased.

Her fire engine red nails tapped against the top of the lab table. She often wondered why the hell Kya was even still alive. Her father had had plenty of opportunities to kill the other girl. Of course, Natalie's mom had always told her there was only _one_ reason Kya was still living. A reason that she couldn't indulge Natalie in, nor could any of the few pack members who knew the real reason.

No matter how many times Natalie had badgered the elder pack members, or yes, begged, they refused.

Natalie had been raised separately from her the rest of pack until the age of twelve. Then she had moved in with them all and had run into Kya quite often. Neither of them had particularly hit it off with the other, which ended up in the two arguing and fighting constantly.

In fact, Natalie could remember a very particular older boy who would always separate the fight. He would then pick Natalie up by neck and toss her from the room, snarling at her to stay away. Of course, he never lived long enough to hold true to the threats he'd thrown away.

After all, any that defied the alpha, were killed without mercy.

* * *

"I want you to understand that I'm risking a lot by being here."

"I know…" Grace murmured, her eyes flickering upwards to land on the man leaning against wall. His face was shrouded from her view, but Grace knew his features well.

"If Kya doesn't bend to his will…he's going to kill her."

"I _know_."

"No, I don't think you do," The man snarled, his eyes glowing yellow, "He'll _kill_ her. Adriel will take her and torture her in every way he knows possible, then he'll kill her in the slowest and most painful way she can imagine."

The man took a step forward, glowering down at the older woman who was now leaning back into the couch, snuggling into a throw pillow. His gaze was accusing, one that held so much resentment. Resentment for Grace, for the pack, and for anyone who had crossed him.

"And _then_ he'll kill _you_, and anybody else Kya's involved with." The tall man folded his arms over his chest, watching carefully as Grace squeezed her eyes tight. He frowned at the pitiful sight of the woman.

She had spent so many years wishing to avoid this. Hell, she would have avoided the entire _werewolf_ situation if she could have. The only reason she was involved was because of her sister, Kya, and the man standing before her.

The man leaned down to where he was eye-level with the golden haired woman. His lips curled upwards, a menacing look dancing in his eyes as he snatched her wrist up. His long fingers tightened around Grace's thin wrist, just enough to make her open her eyes. His eyes met Grace's, green against hazel.

"I'll keep her safe," Grace promised, her voice wavering.

"You better," He snarled, "because if this gets out of hand, I'll kill them all."

* * *

**A/N~**

_So it's sort of revealed why Kya is afraid of Natalie, more will be revealed in future chapters. Like who the mysterious man at the end of the chapter is (any guesses?) ;) Um...I hope I'm keeping Isaac/Scott/Stiles IC. I'm so afraid I'll get them OOC. And as you may be able to tell, Natalie is a little self-absorbed/obsessed, which is what Kya mentions. I had to give a bit of Natalie's insight, just for a bit of fun XD_

_Anyway, if you leave a review I WILL respond to you via PM! And thank you to those who DID review/fav/follow! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just any OC's that appear. **

* * *

"Um…Aunt Grace?"

Grace jumped in surprise at the sound of her niece's questioning voice. She turned her head only to see Kya standing in the kitchen, a shopping bag thrown over her shoulder. The older woman heaved a sigh, dropping the knife in her hand to the counter, the vegetables before her forgotten.

"Sorry…you startled me Kya," Grace placed her hands on the countertop as she offered Kya a nervous smile.

One Kya wasn't used to seeing.

"Okay…" A frown curled Kya's lips.

"Kya, why don't you invite a friend over tonight? I'm making more than the two of us can eat…and…it would be good for you." Grace gave her a brighter smile, this one more forced than the former one.

"Yeah…" Kya's voice trailed off as she nodded her head and bounded up the stairs to her room. The house still smelled like incense and Pine Sol, a smell that had sat in the place for days now. It was an awful combination that burned her nose, which was weird because Grace hated incense _and_ the smell of Pine Sol.

After tossing her new clothes off on a chair, she flopped onto her bed, vaguely listening to her aunt rapidly cutting through vegetables downstairs. With a grimace, Kya pulled her cell phone out and thumbed through her scarce contacts.

Her finger hovered over Isaac's number, wondering if she should maybe try him. The day after she'd gave him a briefing about Natalie he'd been gone to a meet with the cross country team, one that Kya had skipped out on. She wasn't really up to going so she'd feigned sick for that.

Apparently the trip hadn't gone all that well, but that had been the only information Kya had received from any of her fellow werewolves.

She hit the call button, holding the phone to her ear as she listened to the dial tone.

After the third time it rang, she started to think this was a bad idea. They didn't know _that_ much about each other, she didn't even know if she could consider him a friend. She briefly considered hanging up and claiming she'd butt-dialed him.

But then, he decided to answer.

"Hello?"  
"Hi," Kya replied uncertainly as she forced herself into a sitting position.

"Hey Kya. What's up?"

Kya pressed her shoulder against the phone to hold it to her ear, twiddling her thumbs, "Not much. Well, actually my aunt is cooking," _As always,_ Kya mentally added, "and she suggested I invite friends over. I mean, if we're friends. I-uh-well-you know…that I figured maybe-"

"Sure."

"_What_?" Kya put extra emphasis on the word, wondering if she'd heard correctly.

"I'll be there," Isaac said, Kya listening as he shuffled around on the other end, "What time do I need to come over?"

Was he being serious? Who wanted to waste their time eating dinner with Kya and her _aunt_? "Oh. Thirty minutes? Yeah. Thirty minutes." Kya confirmed, figuring Grace would more than likely have supper finished by then anyway.

"Alright, I'll see you then."

Kya bid Isaac goodbye, then hung the phone up while feeling slightly dumbfounded. She stared off at her sage green walls, barely hearing the sound of someone pulling into the driveway.

Her brows furrowed at the sound, knowing that it couldn't be Isaac because she'd just gotten off of the phone with him. She jumped off of her bed and trotted over to her window, pulling the curtains back enough to look outside.

When her eyes landed on the figures making their way to the front door, Kya nearly considered locking herself into the bathroom.

She let her curtains fall from her hands, bolting out of her room and down the stairs right as the visitors knocked on the door. Grace stood in the doorway of the kitchen, giving her niece a curious look. Jerking the door open, Kya staring at the two girls standing there.

"Zoe!" She exclaimed, her green eyes nervously flickering between her and the taller girl.

Zoe grinned, "Hey Kya!"

"Um…what are you doing here?" She questioned, having to force herself _not_ to look at the girl standing at Zoe's side.

"Oh," Zoe rubbed her neck sheepishly, "I was going to drop your homework off. I know you missed the past two days." She held a few papers out to Kya, the homework she'd missed in the past two days she'd skipped school.

"Thanks…" Kya took the papers from Zoe, "Um…"

"Why don't you invite your friends in Kya?" Grace called, moving to where she could stand beside her niece, finally noticing who else had come with Zoe.

Grace's pale blue eyes widened significantly upon seeing Natalie standing there, smirking.

"Aunt Grace," Kya said, irritated now, "We already have company coming over."

"Oh! No, we don't want to intrude! Especially if you already have company on their way." Zoe appeared flustered now, apparently sensing that she was just putting herself into an awkward situation.

"No," Grace replied flatly, "You won't be bothering us, you can join us for supper." Grace attempted a smile, Kya had to give her that. She gently pulled Kya aside, gesturing for the two teenage girls to enter the house.

After shooting Kya a pointed look, she swept back off into the kitchen.

Which left Kya alone with Zoe and Natalie.

_Lord help me_, Kya thought, mentally wincing as she checked the time. Maybe she should have just told Isaac to come over now. Perhaps having him here would make things a little less tense.

"Kya this is Natalie by the way!" Zoe's hand flitted towards the taller girl, leaning against wall with a smug look.

"We've met," Kya said curtly, "We have cross country and chem together."

Zoe blinked in surprise, but before she could say much else Kya suggested they head into the dining room. While they took a seat at the table Kya walked into the kitchen, looking a little paler than normal. She exchanged a quick, nervous look with Grace as she grabbed plates and silverware to set at the table.

Thirty minutes later the doorbell rang again. Kya sighed in relief. It had been an awkward half hour, listening as Zoe chattered on about school and shopping. For once Kya actually felt _annoyed_ with Zoe, especially with Natalie just _sitting_ there and smirking the entire time. She would occasionally check her cell phone, making Kya wonder just what she was playing at.

"Thank God you're here," Kya muttered as she pulled the door open, revealing Isaac and a surprised Scott.

"I hope you don't mind that Scott came." Isaac nodded his head towards Scott who followed closely behind, offering Kya a smile.

"It's fine," Kya said, returning Scott's smile with a much more tense one, "you guys can come on into the dining room."

As the two boys trailed after the small girl they exchanged a quick look. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. She was much more tense than any other time they were around her, and there was also that unfamiliar scent hanging in the air, mixing with coconut incense. When they stepped into the dining room, their theory was proven correct.

Natalie sat at the dining room table, right beside Zoe, her bright red lips still lifted in a smirk.

No wonder Kya seemed to be twitching every other minute.

"Hello boys," Grace greeted, a fake, bright smile brightening her features as she set the lasagna onto the table, among the other dishes she'd cooked, "It's great to see you."

"You too Ms. Chasseur." Scott and Isaac chorused, as they each took a seat at the dining table.

Kya sat across from Zoe and Natalie and beside Isaac, Grace taking one of the chairs at the head of the table opposite of Scott. Four werewolves, one oblivious human, and one human who knew more than she wished for.

Tension hung in the air as Grace suggested they say the blessing, the teenagers all bowing their head before passing the food around. Natalie cut her eyes towards Kya as she passed a bowl of homemade macaroni across the table. Her fingers brushed against the hand of Kya's taking the food, claws barely scraping against the exposed flesh.

Kya's fingers twitched as she drew the bowl to her. She locked eyes with Natalie, narrowing them dangerously. This girl, this pathetic, _suck up_ of a werewolf had the nerve to come into her own home and try to start something? A scowl danced across Kya's lips as her gaze fell to her full plate.

She was too afraid to do anything anyway.

The rest of dinner passed on with the same tense atmosphere. Zoe was the main source of conversation, spouting off all sorts of things. Grace smiled and nodded politely, in that way that she had. When questions were directed towards Kya she would mutter a response, which directed the line of fire towards Scott or Isaac.

Really, Kya was pretty positive Zoe was the only reason Natalie wasn't at their throats.

"This is really amazing Ms. Chasseur," Zoe said, directing the brightest smile she could manage towards Grace.

At the compliment Grace couldn't help but smile, the left side of her mouth lifting higher than the right side which was permanently drawn downwards, "Thank you Zoe."

Kya glanced between Zoe and her aunt, knowing that even Grace had to soften towards a compliment given about her cooking. It was the only normality the older woman really had in her life.

Twenty minutes later everyone finished their food and Grace told the teenagers they could go watch TV while she cleaned up. Instead of accepting the offer Kya jumped right up to help clear the table, keeping a careful eye on Natalie and Zoe who trailed into the living room.

To Kya's surprise both Scott and Isaac helped as well, Scott moving to help load the dishwasher while Kya put leftovers away, and Isaac helped Grace. The four worked rather well together, having the entire kitchen cleaned in no time.

Which left the problem of the other werewolf in the living room.

Kya exchanged a quick look with Grace who was frowning at two glasses of tea sitting in front of her. Kya heaved a sigh as she grabbed her own glass of tea, tipping it back to finish the rest of it off.

"Do you two want anything else to drink?" She asked once she set her glass down.

Scott declined her offer, although Isaac asked for a bottle of water that Kya quickly retrieved from the fridge. She passed it over to him, their hands brushing as he took the bottle.

"Kya, why don't you-" Grace stopped herself, tightening her fingers around one of the glasses of tea like she couldn't make her mind up.

"What is it Aunt Grace?" Kya tilted her head to the side, staring at her aunt curiously.

To her surprise Grace lifted her head with a smile before moving away into the living with the two glasses.

"Did anyone else find that slightly suspicious?" Kya questioned as soon as Grace had disappeared into the other room.

"Yeah." Isaac nodded in agreement.

"Should we leave?" Scott asked quietly, his eyes flickering towards the living room.

Kya's consideration of his question was brief before she was shaking her head, "No, you don't have to."

That was when she heard a shout of frustration.

Kya was the first to move, especially when she realized that it was Natalie making the sound. Her fingers curled around the door frame as she peeked into the living room only to find Natalie standing up, a surprised Zoe, and an apologizing Grace.

The white blouse that Natalie wore would probably be stained by the tea that had been spilled. Grace continued to apologize, offering Natalie a towel that the teen girl simply refused to take.

"I'm _fine_," Natalie snapped, her voice nearly edging into a snarl that made Scott give her a wary look, and Kya's fingers tighten around the frame, "Can you just take me home?" She directed the question towards Zoe this time.

"Yeah, of course," Zoe answered quickly, giving Grace an apologetic look as she said, "Dinner was great Ms. Chasseur. Thank you so much."

Grace gave the younger girl a smile. "It wasn't a problem. I'm really sorry about your shirt sweetheart." Despite the endearment Grace used with Natalie, her tone was anything _but_ charming.

Natalie gave Grace a withering look before turning on her heels and practically storming out of the house, Zoe following shortly after.

When Kya heard the sound of tires crunching against the driveway and pulling off, she finally deemed it safe to speak.

"What possessed you to _let her stay for dinner_?" Kya suddenly asked, her eyes relatively wide and torn between irritation and panic.

"What _else _was I supposed to do? I didn't know _she_ was here! You never _told_ me that Natalie was even here in Beacon Hills!" Grace pinned an accusing look on her niece who at least had the nerve to look ashamed of herself.

"Why does it matter that Natalie is in Beacon Hills?" Isaac asked, his voice drawing out slowly as he stared between Kya and Grace.

"Because she-"

But Grace was quickly interrupted by Kya, "-Is the alpha's daughter, like I told you."

Grace once again gave Kya a scolding look, and Scott didn't miss the way Kya's heart skipped a beat. Which meant that either Kya was lying, or that she was hiding something. But by the way Isaac nodded his head, Scott instantly figured she had to be hiding something about Natalie.

"I'm really sorry," Kya apologized with a sudden look towards Scott and Isaac, "That had to be awkward."

"It's fine," Scott shrugged his shoulders, watching as Kya's shoulders slumped in relief. "Although I should probably get home."

Kya nodded her head in understanding, her eyes flickering over to Grace's now retreating figure. Her lips twitched as she said, "I'll walk with you two outside."  
The three teenagers all walked out together, Kya with her hands stuffed into the pockets of the hoodie she'd slipped over her head before leaving the house. She kicked a loose rock, narrowing her eyes as it skittered across the gravel.

"I have a question," Kya abruptly said, catching both boys attention as they neared Scott's dirt bike.

"Yeah?" Isaac's eyes slid over to Kya, noticing the way her shoulders were hunched together as if she were cold, the way her brows furrowed in thought.

"Did you smell it?" She asked, quickly speaking again at the confused look flickering across the curly haired boy's face, "The other scent? I mean…it's faint…but…"

"What other scent?" Isaac questioned, his eyes falling over to Scott who seemed to have a better understanding of what she was saying.

"Another werewolf. Not Natalie or Kya's scent, but one _she_ doesn't recognize." Scott nodded her head to the girl, "It's barely there though, like she said."

"I thought so. I just wanted another opinion…" Kya heaved a sigh, "She tried covering it up with incense and Pine Sol." She shook her head, offering the two boys a quick smile, "I'm sorry about tonight, but thanks for coming."

"No problem," Isaac answered for both of the boys, his gaze resting on Kya as she turned her head back towards the house, a frown adorning her lips, "We'll see you at school tomorrow?"

Surprise registered in Kya's eyes, looking between Scott and Isaac. "Y-yeah. I guess." Scott nodded, bidding her goodbye as he swung his leg over the dirt bike, Isaac quickly following suit. It was just as he was starting the dirt bike up that she spoke again, "Oh…and Scott?"

"What is it?" Scott pulled the helmet down over his head, situating the straps underneath his chin.

"I never said I didn't recognize the scent." With a quick smile, Kya was already halfway to the front door, sparing a quick glance over her shoulder at the two boys.

* * *

**A/N~**

_So I won't lie when I say I am not at all pleased with this chapter. . I really don't like it that much, it was something I wrote in a hurry to have it posted by tonight (because I've been posting every Monday o.O) Anyway. Ahem. I honestly don't know where Scott came from. I think I may have been better off leaving him out of this chapter, but he's there. And I suppose I did need him...anyway._

_Any ideas as to who the mysterious man in the last chapter could be? Or...why Kya is afraid of Natalie? Anything you would all like to see more of?_

_AND WHO ELSE HAS SEEN TONIGHT'S EPISODE. JUST OHMYGOSH. The feels T_T_

_Thank you again for the reviews/faves/follows! I really do appreciate it! :)_

_~neverlands-star_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just any OC's that appear. **

* * *

Kya knew she was taking her chances when the showed up at school the next day. Any other time she recalled angering Natalie, it had never turned out well for her. Granted, she hadn't been the one to annoy the werewolf girl, but Natalie would consider Kya close enough.

As soon as she started through the school her eyes flickered around the hallway. Paranoia was, as always, getting the best of her. For a moment she'd catch a brief glimpse of Natalie's dark hair. Then it would disappear, leaving worry to gnaw at Kya's stomach.

So when Kya caught sight of Isaac, she immediately stuck by his side.

"How's it going?" Were the very first words to leave Kya's mouth as she swept up beside him.

Isaac glanced down in surprise, "Well it's going. Are you alright? You seem a little nervous."

Kya didn't bother denying that she was, instead she nodded her head to confirm his suspicion of frayed nerves. "Maybe. Just a little." The words left her mouth in a rush as she pushed herself a little closer to Isaac to avoid running into a boy who wasn't watching where he was going.

Their arms brushed and Kya almost instantly pulled away from the bodily contact, startled. Her fingers twitched at her side, eyes constantly latching onto tall, dark haired girls roaming the hall.

"Okay, you've got to stop that," Isaac said, the corner of his lips twitching, "You're making _me_ nervous."

"Sorry," She mumbled, casting an embarrassed look towards the floor, "I just _really_ don't think I should have come to school today."  
"Why's that?" Isaac and Kya both paused before the door that led to their first class.

Kya cast yet another nervous glance around the emptying hallway. "Natalie," She quickly murmured, "She tends to hold grudges. Over stupid things."

"Like spilling tea on her?"

Kya nodded her head jerkily before forcing the most timid smile Isaac had seen out of her yet. Then Kya slipped into the math class, reclaiming the seat she'd taken to at the back. True, she wasn't doing so hot in the class, so far she had failed the three quizzes given to them. And it wasn't looking like any of this would be getting any easier.

* * *

It was during lunch that it finally happened.

Kya had quickly found her way to the table where Isaac, Scott, and Stiles were sitting. She slid into an empty chair beside Isaac, keeping her head down and allowing her hair to shield her face from view.

She'd seen Zoe across the cafeteria with Natalie by her side. Zoe had questioned Kya's avoidance of her, but Kya had assured Zoe that it wasn't _her_. Instead Kya's excuse was that she'd been rather busy here lately. Not that that was enough of an excuse to explain why she'd been spending most of her time with the three boys.

"You know you should really try _smiling_ every now and then," Stiles commented from the other side of the table in a light-mannered way.

Kya glanced and met the boy's eyes, raising an eyebrow, "Do I?" Then she stretched her lips into a meaningless smile.

"Hey Kya-" Scott's voice seemed to be laced with a warning, his eyes flickering over Kya's shoulder.

Long fingers suddenly entangled through Kya's dirt blonde hair, yanking back hard enough to pull Kya from her seat. Kya yelped in surprise as her head was drawn up to eye level with Natalie. Her green eyes widened, catching a slight spark of amusement in Natalie's gaze.

"You and your bitch of an aunt think you're smart huh?" Natalie snarled just low enough for Kya to hear. With a sadistic smirk Natalie reared her arm back and sent Kya crashing straight towards the floor.

A crowd of students had already gathered, staring on as Kya hit the floor. Her head was the first to hit, followed by Natalie's fist aimed straight for the older werewolf's face. Kya ground her teeth together when Natalie's fist made contact with her nose. Blood trailed from her head and seeped from her now broken nose.

Kya watched with a scowl as Natalie reared her fist back one more time, her eyes flashing a brilliant blue.

But then that frightening blue disappeared as someone yanked Natalie off of the smaller girl. Someone was suddenly kneeling beside Kya's side, helping her into a sitting position.

"You okay?"

Kya dazedly looked into the blue eyes, the _normal_ blue eyes, of Isaac. With a subtle nod she glanced up only to see Scott holding the back of Natalie's shirt. Natalie pushed Scott off, a low growl emanating from her throat as she stalked off with only a backwards glare at the werewolf trio.

Kya climbed to her feet, wincing as the room swayed around her. The sound of a teacher's voice joined the student's suddenly too loud chattering, which was what brought it to Kya's attention that she wanted the hell out of there.

She was suddenly walking towards the exit to the cafeteria, not even bothering with her bags which she'd left behind. Touching a hand to her forehead, she pulled it away only to find her fingers stained crimson.

"Damn it," Kya murmured under her breath, not even noticing that Isaac had followed until he grabbed her elbow and held her in place.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

Kya shot him an irritated look, quick to jerk her elbow away. "Home," She answered.

Shooting a look over his shoulder and then back at Kya, he said, "I'll take you."

He gave Kya no time to reject his offer, instead clamping his hands down on her small shoulders and steering her the way she'd originally been going. As the two exited the cafeteria students cast the two odd looks that they openly ignored.

Kya was mentally cussing herself out as she allowed Isaac to guide her out to the parking lot. She nearly hated herself for allowing Natalie to get to her like that, especially in the public eye. But Natalie was stronger than Kya. Natalie wasn't an _omega_. Not like Kya. Natalie didn't cower in the presence of another.

Isaac led Kya to a black vehicle, a dark-skinned boy leaning against the side as if waiting. Kya narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, recognizing the scent of yet another werewolf. How many werewolves _were_ there in this town?  
"Boyd and I have to go see Derek," Isaac explained when 'Boyd' slid into the backseat, leaving Isaac and Kya to climb into the front.

Kya buckled up, watching as Isaac started the car. She averted her attention elsewhere and pulled the mirror down, wincing at her bloody face. Her nose was throbbing, werewolf genes desperately trying to heal the broken bone. And _damn_ it all to hell because her stupid nose hurt.

She positioned her fingers over her nose as Isaac peeled out of the parking lot. Pinching her nose firmly, she popped the cartilage back into place. A hiss escaped her lips as it began healing properly, but she leaned her head back into the seat with a feeling of relief.

Kya didn't bother with a proper introduction to Boyd. Instead she let her eyelids flutter close for a few brief seconds. She inhaled through her injured nose. Her senses were invaded by the smell of Isaac, Boyd, and werewolf. Granted, it wasn't a particularly _bad_ smell.

Her mind wandered to her aunt, wondering what her reaction would be when she saw Kya like she was. A groan slipped from Kya's lips, one that didn't go unnoticed by the two teenage boys in the car with her. Aunt Grace would _freak_ as soon as she laid eyes on her bloodied niece. Kya wasn't even that badly hurt, but Grace like to overdo a lot of things.

"Where are the two of you going anyway?" Kya questioned. She recalled Isaac saying that they were going to see Derek, who Kya could only assume was their alpha.

Boyd was giving her a suspicious look, but only raised an eyebrow as Isaac explained, "We want to lay a trap for the alpha pack."

"Interesting…" Kya mumbled, tugging on the end of her long sleeved shirt and using it to wipe some of the blood from her nose. "What sort of trap?"

"We're going to flood the loft and run a live electric current through it." Boyd suddenly spoke up, his voice deep. "If Derek is up for it."  
"Huh," Kya said, "Smart idea…" Her brows scrunched together, "You have the cables to do it?"

Their response was silence.

"Well, if you guys are okay with it, my aunt may have cable in the garage at the house." Kya glanced back at Boyd in the mirror, biting down on her bottom lip, "Maybe I can help."

"Why do you want to help?" Boyd asked with narrowed eyes.

Kya's shoulders lifted in a careless shrug. "If I go home Aunt Grace is going to freak out, and Isaac and Scott have both helped me out. It's the least I could do."

"I don't see why not." Isaac said, glancing back at Boyd.

Boyd remained silent for a few moments longer, contemplating. It was obvious he didn't completely trust this werewolf girl. It was his first time meeting her and meeting her bloodied and finding out she was an omega didn't exactly make him feel much better. But then he said, "Sure," and that was all he had to say about it.

* * *

Sneaking into the garage and stealing a bundle of cables wasn't a problem for Kya. She'd had Isaac and Boyd park down the street so Aunt Grace wouldn't notice them. Then she'd set off down the street and snuck through of the garage. _Why_ her aunt kept cables in the garage was a mystery to Kya, but she was grateful for her aunt's odd ways at the moment.

With cables in hand she paused by the door that connected the garage to the house. Head turned to the side, she concentrated on her hearing and listened carefully for the sound of her aunt clambering around the house.

Grace was, as Kya had suspected, in the kitchen. Which was perfect for Kya who slipped through the door, silently pushing it shut behind her. Then she slowly crept upstairs, hurried to her room, and shut the door behind her as quietly as she could. She threw the cables into a duffel bag, grabbing a clean shirt, and a wad of tissues.

The window was Kya's best option for sneaking back out. Her aunt was completely dense and would probably notice if Kya pranced right through the front door to leave. So she slid her window open, tossed the duffel bag out, and followed quickly.

Instead of landing on her feet as she should have, she hit the ground and rolled before stopping. With a grumbled complaint she snatched the bag up and headed back down the street.

When she reached the car, got back into the passenger seat, and tossed the bag back to Boyd, she was slightly irritated. Once glance at herself was enough to tell Kya that she looked totally disheveled.

Of course she didn't totally care about how she looked. Instead she set about wiping some of the blood off of her face, wishing she had water or something to speed the process up.

By the time her face could be considered _passable_ they had reached the place Kya assumed their alpha resided. Her face was still smeared with red in places, but she couldn't find it in her to care enough about it.

"Are you sure about this?" Isaac asked quietly when Boyd climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Sure. I've got to meet the guy sometime. Besides, it's like I said," Kya said with a small smile, "You and Scott have helped me. It's time I helped you."  
Then realization sparked in Isaac's eyes as he recalled something from another day. "You're aunt doesn't want-"

"I don't care," Kya quickly said, "Aunt Grace doesn't get it. Besides I _want_ to help." Determination flickered through her eyes and instead of waiting for Isaac to respond, she climbed out of the car and trailed after Boyd who was still giving her that mistrustful look.

Isaac heaved a sigh, glancing up towards the building, "This can't end well," He muttered.

Still, Isaac left the car, shoving his hands deep into his pockets as he hurried to catch up with the other two werewolves.

* * *

**A/N~**

_Ha. A slightly violent side of Natalie (but I THINK she may be able to get more violent xD She didn't get to do TOO much). Anyway. xD I lacked at responding to your review on the last chapter, but I promise to get to you this time o.O _

_And this chapter...while it isn't my FAVORITE I'm going to add that I wrote the entire thing today xD _

_More Isaac/Kya interaction, let me know what you think of THAT. Boyd is introduced even though he dies. Like. Soon. _

_Anyway. Let me know what you think of the chapter o.O_

**_*TONIGHT'S EPISODE POSSIBLE SPOILERS AHEAD*_**

_DEAR GOODNESS. I am SO ticked off because of Jennifer who can honestly go fall in a hole and DIE. I CAN NOT BELIEVE SHE TRIED TO LIE TO DEREK AND THEN TOOK SCOTT'S MOM AS IF STILES DAD WASN'T ENOUGH. _

_And Isaac driving that Rav4 Like xD My mom has a Rav4 so it was awesome XD_

_And am I the only one who doesn't like what goings on with Isaac and Allison? JUST NO. _

_Gahh Scott and Stiles nearly had me bawling T_T_

**_*END SPOILERS*_**

_Thank you again for the reviews/faves/follows! I really do appreciate it! :)_

_~neverlands-star_


	9. Chapter 9

"_What_ did you do?"

Natalie cowered at the angry tone lacing the edges of her father's voice. The older man towered over the fifteen year old girl, his eyes flashing red as if to serve as a reminder who he _really_ was.

"N-nothing," She stammered, flinching at the glare he gave her, "I just _hit_ her. That was it, I swear!"

Adriel brought his face eye level to Natalie's, his ever so green eyes meeting Natalie's blue ones. "_Next_ time don't just _hit_ her." He said, his lips pulling back into a snarl, "You beat the bloody shit out of her."

He straightened up and Natalie stumbled backwards. Surprise flickered across her features at the alpha's words. _What_ had changed? He hadn't even wanted Natalie to do so much as _touch_ Kya before. She watched the man carefully, watching as he ran his fingers through graying black hair.

"Yes sir," She mumbled, casting her eyes downwards, brows furrowing in thought. "What's changed?" She suddenly asked.

Adriel sneered down at Natalie, leaning against the wall and folding his arms over his chest. Across the room there was a snicker from another beta. "Tell me Natalie, would you prefer I send someone else to take care of this?"

Natalie was quick to shake her head. "No. I can take care of Kya." A sudden scowl played on her lips, one that most of the pack was used to seeing on Adriel.

But it was like they said.

Like father, like daughter.

"Then perhaps you shouldn't concern yourself with such simpleminded things as _why_. Just follow the orders your given." Adriel's gaze traveled to the window, staring out with an intensity that often frightened others. "Now leave us Natalie."

And so she did.

She knew better to disobey Adriel so she instead chose to wander out of his office, straight towards the kitchen. Her mother was prancing around the kitchen, attempting to prepare supper. Unfortunately her mom's cooking was awful.

She _almost_ wished she could have more of Grace's food. _That_, at least, was edible.

"Mom," She said as she pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge, "Do you-"

Her mother, as if sensing what Natalie was about to ask, placing a slender finger over her red, plump lips, "Nat, how was school today?"

"Perfect," Natalie responded with a roll of her eyes, words practically dripping with sarcasm.

Her mother gave her a blinding smile, "That's great sweetheart."

Natalie scowled. She _hated_ being referred to as 'sweetheart'. It didn't matter how much Natalie growled and complained, her mother always attached endearments to Natalie. Actually, she was positive her mom was anything _but_ terrified. She found the werewolves _amusing_.

Anytime there was a fight between pack members, or someone had done something stupid like killed somebody, Natalie's mother would _laugh_. It was a tinkling laugh, one that nearly sounded like bells chiming, but at a higher pitch that grated on everybody's nerves. Yet Adriel still kept the woman around, smiling constantly at her as if she were a piece of meat instead of his wife.

And her mother didn't seem to mind one bit.

* * *

"Who the hell is she?" Were the first words to leave Derek's mouth when the three teenage werewolves entered the loft. His eyes instantly latched onto Kya's small form, watching as she surprisingly hid behind Isaac.

She peeked around Isaac's frame, green eyes seeming nearly relieved as they got a good look at Derek.

"This is Kya," Isaac introduced, moving aside and giving her a gentle push forward, much to the girl's disdain, "She's the girl from the woods."

Derek's eyes lit with recognition, remembering that night well. "Why are you in Beacon Hills?"

"To _live_ here?" She said rather bluntly, despite what she said sounding like a question.

_Psh. As if _that's _not obvious._

Derek gave her a rather withering glare, one that she instantly shrank away from. She sidestepped behind Isaac again, casting her eyes to ground. She scuffed her shoes on the floor, narrowing her eyes as she cursed herself.

She'd seen that look before. It was one she'd often received when in her former pack. An intimidating I'll-kick-you-ass kind of look. Although with this Derek guy…it seemed less threatening and more annoyed. Still, her old habits of submission died hard.

Derek seemed to dismiss her presence as he exchanged a quick look with Isaac, taking notice that the three teenage boys weren't actually supposed to be here.

"Shouldn't you three be in school?" He questioned, leaning his hands on the table.

"We're sick," Isaac explained with a cool smirk, "I have a killer migraine, and Boyd has a raging case of diarrhea."  
"And _you_?" Derek fixed Kya with that same, slightly suspicious look, waiting for her explanation. He wasn't necessarily concerned why _she_ wasn't at school, more or less just wondering what she was doing here.

"I…uh…fight. With a girl at school…" Kya fidgeted nervously under his gaze, furrowing her brows as she added, "I'm here to help…t-they've helped me," she poked Isaac in the shoulder as if to emphasize this, "and I want to help you."

Kya lifted the duffel bag to where Derek could get a good look at it as Boyd explained, "We want to flood the loft the loft with water and run a live electric current through it." Boyd shifted from one foot to the other, "I got the idea from when Gerard captured me and Erica."

Derek nodded, listening as Boyd continued to explain the plan, "In a pool of electrified water, it takes up to fifty milliamps to kill a normal human, which is less than the power it takes to turn on a light bulb. If we disable the circuit interrupter in the building's electrical room the current should keep flowing through here."

So they set to work. While Isaac and Derek worked on flooding the apartment, Kya and Boyd were getting the cables ready. The two teenagers said not a word to the other, any attempts at conversation thrown out the window. Kya figured it was either because Boyd just didn't want to talk, or if he simply didn't trust her.

Kya wasn't the least bit offended by his distrust. It was instinct, Kya thought, and if she were in his position she would act the same way.

By the time everything was set up, Kya found herself leaning against the wall, standing on a dry part of the apartment. Now that they were finished setting the trap up, she had considered just going home.

But then Boyd through the switch and electrified the flooded floor, therefore cutting off any ideas of leaving that Kya had previously had.

"You think it'll kill the alphas?" Isaac pondered aloud.

"Hopefully," Boyd answered.

Kya cast her eyes towards Isaac, watching as the boy folded his arms over his chest. His blue eyes were trained on the water and a thoughtful look had fallen over his face. He _was_ rather cute, the way his brown hair curled at the ends, the thought he seemed to put into his facial expressions. Nobody in their right mind could say he _wasn't_ attractive.

The next thing Kya knew, his ever so blue eyes were trained on her.

She started, surprised by the sudden eye contact and that she'd been caught staring. A blush colored her cheeks light pink, embarrassed that she had indeed been caught. Granted, she hadn't been very secretive about it.

"Why is your aunt so against you having anything to do with what's going?" Isaac suddenly asked, noting how Kya steadily met his eyes without flinching like she had with Derek.

"Because she…" Kya paused, not quite sure how to word what needed to be said, "she's lost a lot because of werewolves."

Kya hesitated, her mind traveling back to all that had happened in the past. "She got the scar on her face, protecting us from Adriel. She lost her own sister to that man. She lost the _normal_ life she should have had. The one she deserves." Yes, her aunt was too good to be a part of this world. She should have just been as oblivious as the next person.

"Ever since that she's hated werewolves. So she prefers me to stay out of…stuff like this." Kya finished, albeit rather lamely. She kicked at the floor, averting her gaze there instead of Isaac.

When was the last time someone had looked at her like that? Like they were actually _listening_ to her? It felt like it had been a long time. Her aunt listened, but she didn't actually _pay_ _attention_. She was always worrying and fussing over Kya, but she always kpt her at an arms length, almost as if she were afraid to get too close.

There were only two people in her life who had ever really paid attention to what Kya was saying, and they were both dead.

"Hey…" Isaac's attention was suddenly averted elsewhere. Kya glanced upwards only to find him staring at a light across the room, "the light isn't on…what does that mean?"

"It means," Derek growled, "That the auxiliary power has been cut…"

When the prospect of fighting was brought up, Kya did what she seemed to do best. She shrank back in the corner, curling her arms around her knees, and waiting patiently to see how this all played out.

* * *

_A/N~_

_'Ello! I would have updated last night, but I had friends over o.O_

_Anyway. Do you think Derek's reaction to Kya was realistic enough? And I'm not going to go and describe that full episode, it would be repetitive to just go through it and I'm lazy..._

_The first look at Adriel, the alpha of Natalie's pack. What do you guys think of him so far? And tell me what you think of Grace, Kya's aunt. :) _

**Phoebe Nixon ~**_Bad Natalie indeed. xD there shall be more bad Natalie.I know how you feel. Teen Wolf throws me onto an emotional rollercoaster._

**Giselle ~ **_I have (always and forever will be) a shipper of Scott and Allison. So I just don't feel comfortable with what's going on with Isaac and Allison. BUT if Scott and Allison were never together in the first place, I would probably feel differently about it :)_

**LynZann ~** _I'm glad you like the chapter! And that you're loving the interaction between Kya and Isaac. I get what you're saying with wanting a build with Isaac/OC stories. I don't really like when writers have OC's and two chapters into the story they've already captured the heart of their love interest. I have a hard time finding it realistic, so I wanted to take things with Kya and Isaac slow. More info on Natalie will be revealed in the future ;D Hehe but what fun would it be to have Kya join a pack ;D But who knows...hehe. For now we're stuck with a weak and slightly cowardly Kya xD_

_In a way I don't want to stray from the plot S3 has going on, but I don't necassarily want Kya directly involved. O.o So I will MOSTLY keep Nat's pack and the alpha business seperate._

_IT WAS. Goodness it was so emotional for me._

_And I totally agree. It is like a slap in the face for poor Scott. (did you SEE the look he gave them last nights episode? IT BROKE MY HEART). I always knew something was up with Jennifer (actually my mom called it xD)_

_Thank you a ton for your review! :)_

**WhatsGoingOn ~ **_xD I loved your review xD Thank you for reviewing and taking the time to read this :)_

_SO._

_Opinions on last nights episode? _

_~neverlands-star_


	10. Chapter 10

"Where have you been?"

When Kya stepped over the threshold of her house, she swore her aunt's voice came out more of a growl than anything else. She tensed as she spotted Grace standing not too far off, arms folded over her chest, and glaring openly at Kya and Isaac who was standing just behind her.

"I was out," Kya said carefully, taking one step backwards.

_Yeah. Great way to not sound suspicious Kya_. Kya thought to herself as she wrung her hands nervously. She couldn't _lie_ to her aunt. She was an awful liar. The slightest twitch of her eye would give her away.

"Out where?" Grace questioned, her eyes flickering between Isaac and Kya.

The tension in the air had grown thick. Anger practically radiated off of Grace in a way that nearly frightened Kya. It wasn't often that Kya saw her aunt react as such, so it always scared her when she did.

Of course, Grace was by no means a violent woman. Still, she had every bit of that mother instinct as the next woman.

"Oh you know. Out and about. Exploring Beacon Hills." Kya rubbed her foot against the floor, catching her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Why don't you try telling the truth Kya?" Grace's gaze sharpened even further, something Kya hadn't thought possible.

That was when Isaac decided to step in and save the poor girl from any trouble.

"She was out with me," Isaac said as if it had been completely obvious, "I took her out to eat." He then offered the girl's aunt a sheepish smile, hoping it would complacent the older woman.

Kya's cheeks burned at Isaac's words. She was thankful for the cover up, but that didn't by any means make her any less embarrassed by what he'd chosen. He _was_ Isaac after all. Cute and one of the nicest people she'd met so far in Beacon Hills.

Grace seemed to visibly relax at Isaac's words, exhaling in something along the lines of relief. It was obvious she had assumed her niece had been out getting in trouble, or causing it. That was to be expected though, considering it was two hours past midnight.

"Well next time make sure to have her back _before_ midnight." At this Grace fixed Isaac with a stern look before making sure to pass it on to Kya. Then she was sweeping away, heading back upstairs to her own bedroom.

Kya waited until she heard the nearly silent click of a door closing to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for that," Kya mumbled, giving Isaac a sheepish look paired with a nervous smile.

"Not a problem," Isaac returned the smile, showing off perfect teeth as he added, "I honestly didn't think…"

His voice trailed off, his unspoken words hanging heavily in the air. Kya shifted uncomfortably, casting her gaze downwards at the thought of the night's events. She hadn't been expecting anyone to _die_. It only made the situation terrifyingly real. Not that she hadn't seen someone die before; she'd seen it plenty of times. And she hadn't even known Boyd for very long, but that didn't stop her from feeling almost _guilty_.

Or perhaps sad would be the better word.

"Thanks for bringing me home," Kya quickly recovered, her lips twitching in a sad attempt to change the subject.

She started to back up towards the stairs, but stopped when Isaac's fingers slipped around her wrist and held her in place.

She glanced up at him, taking in the serious way he was staring down at her. It almost made her feel self-conscious.

"Will you be alright?"

Kya nodded her head slowly, thoughts racing at Isaac's sincere question. Her eyes traveled to the stairs, wondering what her aunt would think if she knew what had really happened tonight.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kya suddenly said, moving towards the front door with Isaac.

"Yeah…you will," Isaac replied, leaning his arm against the door frame, gaze traveling outside and then back to Kya with furrowed brows, "Look…be careful alright? With Natalie and all…"

"I-I will," Kya stuttered, sure she blushing furiously either out of embarrassment or at the fact that Isaac seemed almost _concerned_ about her.

The two teenagers bid each other goodbye and goodnight, and then Kya was left to trail upstairs to her bedroom. Once there she shut the door behind her, leaning back against it. A sigh slipped past her lips at the thoughts constantly crossing her mind. So much had happened in one night. From the fight with the two alphas, Derek and Kali, to the killing of Boyd. And their _English_ teacher had been there! That had been unexpected and just a bit weird.

She moved and plopped down on her bed, staring up at the white ceiling. It was almost enough to make her forget about her own problems. Like Natalie and the pack. Or worse, Adriel, the one man she truly feared she would have to face again.

A groan left her mouth. Her nose had finally healed all the way, thankfully. She was sure if it hadn't she would have had a lot of explaining to her aunt.

She turned to the left, staring at the photo frame beside her bed. It was an older photo of a seemingly happy family. A tall, man with wavy black hair and striking blue eyes. Next to him stood a shorter, blonde woman with green eyes. Then there were the two children, a dark haired boy who towered over a four year old Kya. He was nearly an exact copy of the man except for his eyes which he had, like Kya, inherited from their mother.

There was so much she probably needed to do. Like that math homework she didn't understand. Maybe even the reading she had for English. She could _also_ probably do with trying to figure out what she was going to do about Adriel.

Not that _they_ had tried anything. Not really. Not _yet_.

Which was suspicious in itself. It wasn't like Adriel to put things off; he was much more the type to jump right into things. So what was taking him so long? It wasn't like Kya was running away again.

She crinkled her nose at the thought. It didn't matter how truly terrified she was. She wasn't running away.

Not anymore.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Grace whispered furiously, practically glaring daggers at the man standing in her bedroom.

"Don't worry…" He hesitated for a moment, "Kya's asleep."

Grace rolled her eyes, settling back into her bed and pulling a pillow to her chest as she said, "I hate how you do that…"

"How _I_ do that, or how we all do it?" The man mused, leaning back against the wall.

Grace huffed, "_All_ of you." In that moment she swore his eyes flashed yellow, but for once she didn't let it bother her.

Grace was so _tired_ of letting him intimidate her. It wasn't fair, especially considering how much older she was than the boy. She still wasn't sure if he was being brave or simply idiotic coming here in the dead of the night _right_ after Kya had gotten home.

"I wouldn't think you'd say something when your own niece is one of us."

"Kya knows how I feel about your kind Damon…"

Damon rolled his eyes, something Grace couldn't see but assumed anyway. It was in his character for him to roll his eyes at every little comment she made about werewolves. Something she had become accustomed to, and had secretly missed. Not that she would ever admit that to him. After all, there was no telling how he would react.

"Look…I wouldn't have come here, but…I think he's ready to make a move," Damon stated, folding his arms over his broad chest.

"What makes you say that?"

Damon directed his gaze towards the open window of the bedroom. A gentle breeze blew through, ruffling the sheer turquoise curtains. "Kya left the school today with a bloody and broken nose," He answered nonchalantly, eyes remaining locked on the window.

Grace's heart sped up at his words, something she knew he could hear. It wasn't like she was scared of him. But she did know he was actually more frustrated than he let on. Damon had never been one to outwardly show anger, instead choosing to keep it hidden beneath the nonchalant tone he was currently using.

"Well…you know how she can be," Grace admitted timidly.

"The only reason she's like that is because she's _afraid_. Afraid you'll be disappointed in her," Damon mused, his lips quirking at the corners.

Grace cast her eyes downwards, feeling the shame at the hidden insult in his words. Maybe he was right. Maybe that was why Kya kept some things from her. But Grace wouldn't be disappointed in Kya, especially if it meant sticking up for herself.

"It's not your fault," Damon said after a few moments of silence, "just a part of her nature. She's been afraid for a long time…"

Grace didn't say anything after that. Instead she allowed his words to float around in her mind, slowly processing them. Adriel had ingrained fear and obedience into that girl's very being. It was only in the past year or so that Kya had really started to rebel. After a certain incidence she'd never quite gone along with Adriel's orders as easily.

"She'll be alright," Grace suddenly said, "she has friends now…like her."

"I've seen…the one boy…Scott…I wonder…"

But Grace didn't get to hear what Damon wondered, because the next thing she knew she was alone again.

* * *

_A/N~_

_I know this is a shorter chapter AND I'm later than usual on updating BUT PLEASE SPARE ME. I just started college and I've been trying to make friends (I never knew it was so hard T_T)_

_Anyway. Thoughts on le chapter?_

_Ish is about to go down._

_Soon._

_Not that I'm going to say WHEN but ya know. ;D_

**_LynZann ~ _**_I'm glad you liked it! :D_

_Yesss, I really didn't want Isaac to baby Kya just because she's a big chicken xD_

_And thank you very much for your review! I'm looking forward to hearing from you again!_

**_WhatsGoingOn ~ _**_Thank you very much!_

_And I KNOW. I just do NOT LIKE what's going on with Isaac and Allison. T_T_

_Meanwhile I'm going to try and update sooner! Please leave a review letting me know what you think of this chapter and/or the story so far! _

_Also. _

_Who do you think le man is?_

_~neverlands-star_


End file.
